Spiderman : Red a marvel universe 1313 story
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in the marvel universe 1313 spiderman reflects on his relationships with kitty and mj ( used ultimate spiderman as the designs )
1. Kitty power !

The out skirts of New York City . Scott Summers A.K.A. Cyclops ran down the road towards the city . Head lights could be seen behind him as a rusty old red ford 150 pick up truck sped towards him it had four guys in the tray . Scott rounded the turn before losing his footing , he stumbled just enough to allow one of the men to knock him down as the truck went past him , Scott hit the road hard as the truck pulled to a stop . A man exited the truck cocking a shot gun " Oh god " Scott said " Theres no god where your going freak " The man said aiming the shot gun . BANG! Scots red lensed sunglasses skidded across the road . He man picked up the glasses put them on and walked back to the truck , Scott laid in a pool of his own blood the back of his head missing , the truck then headed towards the city .

Spiderman stood on a rooftop looking out at New York City " It seems I can't catch a break can I. My body gets taken over by Dock Ock not to mention nobody seems to trust me. I just wish something in my life could go right you know. " He sighs to himself and gets up ready to jump off and web zip to patrol when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Pete"

Peter turned and who he saw surprised him a bit Kitty Pryde of the X-Men stood in front of him wearing her yellow and black X-Man uniform.

"Kitty Pryde fancy seeing you here last time I saw you was…."

"When you punched Logan in the face and I snapped and I'm really sorry Peter but the real reason I came here was to see if you were okay"

Peter looked down and took his mask off then looked up again at kitty. She saw the hurt in his eyes he needed someone he needed his best friend. When Peter looked in her eyes he saw that she was concerned for him.

"You remember when I was acting all I AM THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN thing a few months back well that wasn't me it was Dock Ock we kind of switched brains as in he was in my body and I was in his body"

Kitty's face was full of shock and confusion as it took some time for her to register it. The Doc Ock decided to switch brains with Peter but I did make sense Kitty knew when she saw him all dark and serious she knew right away that wasn't Peter.

"Kind of figured that out once you decided to kick Logan's ass the real Peter Parker wouldn't dare cross The Wolverine," she said with a sly smirk

Peter laughed at this. She liked it when he laughed it made her feel like she did something right for a chance.

"Did I mention he left me with a girlfriend I had no idea about"

This time it was Kitty's turn to laugh.

"You Peter Parker have the shittiest luck known to man"

"So I've been told… so what's the deal with the X-Men from the past coming"

"Its time travel Peter I'm a mutant I'm not Reed Richards or Tony Stark here I don't know it's confusing"

He looked at her. She's really cute when she gets to talk about confusing stuff maybe I should take this chance I mean kitty's really beautiful and I can connect with her why not take a chance.

" Hey Kitty I was wondering there's a nice restaurant on 22nd street not to far and since I own a company now I got some money what I'm asking is do you want to maybe grab a bite to eat or something"

When he said that Kitty's heart started racing. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Peter Parker was asking her out on a date.

"Yea let's go, " she said and walked towards him she knew what to do when Peter wanted to go somewhere web swing. She grabbed hold of his firm waist and waited for Peter to swing away with her in his arms.

Peter smiled at this and put his mask on. He wrapped one arm around Kitty's waist and used the other to make a web-line to the building and with a jump and swoosh they were off.

Peter and Kitty changed in separate alleys putting on their civilian clothes. Peter webbed both their costumes in the alley and the two walked towards the restaurant.

Once inside they were seated in a little booth by the window right in front of a remarkable view of lower Manhattan lights shining in the night.

"I know this is kind of expensive but trust me kitty I can pay this"

"At least that's one good thing Otto gave you, " she said giggling looking through the menu.

"You know I hate you sometimes "

He leaned in closer

"Oh do you mister Parker well at least I don't have villains who are lame"

She leaned closer towards him

"Take it back miss Pryde"

Their faces were almost touching Peter tilted his head and leaned in closer. But Just before anything could happen gunfire erupted. Peter and Kitty ducked under their table.

"And to think our night was going so well"

"And we forgot our costumes"

Peter grinned and unbuttoned his shirt "I got a back up think you can distract them while I change" he said as he took his shirt off

Kitty grinned, " I'm on it" she kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you in a bit" and went out of their hiding spot.

There were only three of them all carrying Automatic machine guns 'to easy' Kitty thought to herself. "You guys really had to ruin my night out didn't you" the thugs turned around and pointed their guns at her she just smiled with a stare that said make my day losers.

"Alright bitch get on the ground or I pop you full of lead"

" I'd love to see you try big boy"

" It's your funeral Bitch" and unloaded a full clip on her. The bullets phase right through her.

"That tickled "

The three crooks stood in horror at what they just saw not one bullet hit her. Not one fucking bullet it should be impossible.

"She's a freak," said one

"We got get out of here," said the other

Spiderman jumped from over the counter ready for action. "Aw I wasn't invited I'm hurt Ted is that you what is it third time this month I've busted you don't you get tired of me"

"It's the Spider waste him" said the one named Ted shouted and started spraying his gun.

Spiderman dodged the bullet with ease when he heard the click click signaling they were out of ammo it was Peter's time to strike he webbed yanked their guns out of their hands and proceeded to beat the living shit out of them.

After webbing up the crooks Peter took Kitty back to the only place he could think of his apartment. He couldn't think of anywhere else. Once inside Peter gave Kitty the grand tour of what was his apartment. And to be honest Kitty was impressed maybe Otto hadn't completely ruined his life. After the tour Kitty and Peter were sitting ion his couch.

She wrapped his arms around him and gazed into his eyes. He whispered something under his breath.

" Now before we were rudily interrupted where were we" said Peter leaning in closer to Kitty's face.

"I think we were right here" she said and pressed her lips to his. Kitty thought she heard angles singing literally and kissed him harder into a passionate kiss. He Started kissing her neck making her moan a bit.

"Peter make love to me"

Peter grinned He had never had a better night then this.

A teenage girl with long blonde hair with streaks of green looked out over the city " Soon" she said as a black ooze covered her .


	2. Choas rising

Victoria "Tori" Von Doom walked into her secret room with a millitary green case on the side stark industries is written. She opened the case and smiled as she pulled out an armour suit arm it's grey the hands and shoulder pad are hot rod red. She then carried it over to the table on the table is her chest armour re forged to fit her bust and right arm and attaches it to the armour .

She then attaches the armour to herself then she attaches the legs which the feet were re forged into high heel like feet. Then she puts the helmet mask it looks like iron man with war machine but more feminine. Tori then runs the new dianogsics for the arm intergrating it into my suit .

Tori smile inside the helmet as it shows everything is running properly now . She looks at my her arm the repulsor glows that eerie green so does the reactor in the chest and the eyes of the mask . Tori adjusts the targeting system in my suit and check the jets on her back and legs , she then smiles as everything reads it's running properly.

Peter parker sat on his couch thinking about last night with kitty. The young mutant purred loudly , Peter smiled " Gooooood morning " A voice called . Peter turned as kitty bounced into the living room smiling widely " Someones happy " Peter mused causing Kitty to blush " Why would i be ?" Kitty said , Peter pulled her to him and kissed " Relax ok im only playing " Peter said " Oh you want to play some more huh?" Kitty said kissing him again " Cant not today eres something i have to do " Peter said getting up " We will see each other later right " Kitty said " Of course " Peter said he then kissed Kitty once more and left .

Kitty sighed when suddenly a voice talked in her head " _Kitty Pryde we need to talk now !_ " It was Jean Grey the young xmen telepath " Ok " Kitty said " _Meet me at the diner on the corner of first and main_ " Jean said , Kitty nodded " On my way " She said leaving . Jean sighed and headed for the diner when suddenly someone grabbed Jean from behind putting a hand over mouth with a cloth , Jean felt dizzy the cloth had been drugged with chloroform . The person then Dragged an unconscious Jean Grey away as Kitty walked past the alley way heading into the diner .

Peter kneeled down placing a rose at a tombstone " Seems like yesterday you were still here " Peter says smiling " Ill always miss you " . Peter looks up at the sky " I should have saved you " Peter says tearing up " Im so sorry i failed you just like uncle ben " . Peter gets up and walks away " Goodbye Gwen ill always miss you " Peter says as he walks away

-A day ago -

" _mutants are hated here we're hunted for sport_ _I've always been hated even though no one knows i'm a mutant and no one will ever will i give thanks to the fact that i look normal and not like nightcralwer or mystique i do have a diamond form when i choose to use it_ " Emma thinks to herself as she looks at the daily bugle newspaper as she walks past another spider-man slander article man "i'd like to give j jonah jameson something he truely needs a kick in the face" Emma says giggling to herself.

Emma stops at the street corner suddenly a boy runs past me he's short with short brown hair and wearing sunglasses with red lenses a pick up truck soon speeds past about four men on the back and two in the front "damn humans as soon they get the scent of a mutant they arrive in numbers'" Emma scowls watching.

-Present time -

Emma looks it was a day a ago she had seen that boy run past . She cross the street and keep going she walks past the stark tower and soon reaches the hotel. She head upto my room and opens her rooms door.

On the bed tied in the spread eagle position is Jean grey she gagged " Ah looks like my package arrived then " Emma says laughing at the squirming Jean " Dont worry dear were gonna have fun you and me " Emma says stroking up Jeans leg causing the bound to girl to buck " Ah yes fiesty i like that" Emaa says rubbing Jean's crotch and gettig a moan from the bound girl .

Kitty pryde stormed back to peter's apartment , Jean had stood her up made her wait for hours . Kitty was furious , she wanted to get back to peter's and wait for him . She needed to talk and he was the only one she wanted to see right now . Above her a female venom known as mania swung over head " Soon" Mania said as she kept swinging .


	3. Pryde comes before the fall

" _I so don't need this right now. I mean, seriously, I was hoping to clear my head for a bit, get away from all the stupid crap going on in my stupid life, but no. That's too much to ask. Of course it is. One day to myself without having to worry about all the stupid people in this stupid city who can't go one stupid day without nearly getting themselves killed – that was never going to happen_!"

Ugh.

" _But then again, this is all coming from the guy swinging from skyscrapers in skin-tight red and blue pyjamas. Doesn't exactly have 'quiet life' written all over it, does it? I don't know why I thought putting on the costume would be a good way to get some peace. But then I don't seem to get a lot of peace when I'm out of the costume, so I might as well get some fresh air and exercise, right? So instead of wasting time as Peter Parker, whom the world seems to hate, I'm out here as Spider-Man… whom the world seems to hate_."

Ugh.

" _And, just to top it all off and remind me how totally futile all my whinging is, I am now stuck in another load of superhero-crazy-stuff when most people my age would currently be moping around in their bedrooms listening to music and complaining about their messed up love lives to their friends. And, as pathetic as that sounds, I so wish I was doing that right now. Y'know, if I had any friends left in the world to complain to. Never date your best friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your ONLY friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your only friend and then drag her into a ton of stupid double-life superhero crap that keeps on screwing you over. Do other people have these problems? Or is it just me? (I bet Captain America doesn't go through all this.) So, yeah. That's what I'm not doing. What I am doing – while feeling totally empty and miserable and fed up with absolutely everything – is fighting some nut job who has taken the time to build himself an eight-foot mechanical rhino costume and is currently laying waste to Brooklyn while the police, or the army, or the freaking Avengers are nowhere to be seen."_

UGH.

" I am not in the mood for this. But since when has that mattered, right? With great power comes a whole lot of ass-whupping and bad jokes. Or something like that." Spiderman says spotting the hulking grey suit of a man

"Hero time".

This Rhino is built like a tank and running right at me. The suit looks like it should weigh a fair few tons, so the speed he charges at is surprising. He's outrunning cars, tossing them aside with the horn on his head like they're softballs " _Who_ _builds a giant suit of battle armour and makes it look like a rhino? Seriously_?".the suit's using some sort of AI hydraulics. And, that is just cool.

Spiderman jumps as Rhino gets ready to plough him down. Eight feet? What's that to a guy with spider powers? Spiderman just clears the horns and land on his back and sticking to the armour-plating. A Quick burst of the webshooters and Spidey has got a hold on his head by a couple of thick strands of webbing.

"Toro! Toro! Easy there, rhino boy!"

"GET OFF ME!" Ah, I see I'm dealing with a true poet here.

Well, maybe not, but unfortunately Spiderman is dealing with a man in a giant suit of armour. "Oh crud."

Rhino swings himself around. He moves fast, faster than Spiderman thinking. Before Spiderman knows what's happened, He's sailing through the air, there's a crash of glass all around and spiderman is lying on the floor of some office.

"Uuugh… um, ow."

Spiderman scramble to his feet. " _Come on, Parker, shake it off. It's just your bones and your muscles and your organs. No big deal, right?"_

There's a whole office full of people looking at Spiderman. probably wondering what the hell's going on. Its on the tv a news broadcast reads the giant rhino man fighting the red and blue spider guy in the street. Their expressions say they're wondering what the hell is going on.

"Um, hi," I say. "Anyone got a tin of spinach?"

Blank looks. I swear, in my head, I'm hilarious.

"Never mind," Spiderman mutters. "Nobody watches cartoons anymore. Geronimo!""

Spiderman leaps back out of the shattered window. _" I wonder what it's like to be one of the people in that office. To have Spider-Man thrown through their window for a few seconds. Bet they're all going to be thinking their lives are getting way too weird, living in this city."_

You have no idea.

"Excuse me!" Spiderman land behind tall, grey and gruesome. He turns to look at me. "Sorry, but I think I was just in the middle of stopping you before we were rudely interrupted by you throwing me through a window."

"Shut up, Spider! I AM RHINO! Rhinos crush spiders!"

"Rhinos crush spiders? HuhYou know, I'm going to take a wild guess based on the true wit and insight displayed in that remark and the sophistication of that suit and say… you're not the one who built that suit, are you?"

Rhino doesn't answer. Just roars. And then he charges at Spiderman. Again.

Spiderman shoots a web, which latches onto the Rhino's leg. Keeping hold of the other end, Spiderman runs at him, jumping when He's close. Spiderman lands on the wall of the building next to him And keeps running, pulling the web across Rhino, catching his other leg in it. Rhino trips and crashes into the ground, breaking the road as he lands. As soon as he's down, Spiderman jumps back onto his back.

"See, I would actually be impressed if you'd built this thing. I mean, this is a pretty snazzy high-tech suit you've got going on here." Spiderman's fingers stick to a central plate on the back and He rips it off. Underneath, He then spots the ring of blue light that is the suit's central reactor. "I mean, look at that. That is awesome. What is that? Is that an arc reactor? Please tell me Tony Stark is not building giant rhino suits now. And if he is, and you stole this from him, why is he not here dealing with you in one of his three billion Iron Man suits?"

Rhino roars again. That's not good. His fist slams into the ground and he bolts back up onto his feet. But Spiderman is ready.

As Rhino gets up, Spiderman somersaults from his back, onto the roof of a parked car – one of the ones he hasn't trashed yet. There's a manhole cover a few feet away. Spiderman uses a couple of webs to latch onto it.

"You die now, Spider!" yells Rhino. He charges.

Spiderman jump, pulling the manhole cover up with him by two web-lines. He swing it over his head and, as Rhino passes by beneath him , Spiderman then brings it down on the exposed section at the back of his suit.

There's a crash.

Spiderman lands in front of Rhino.

Light and sparks burst from his armour as the reactor breaks. The whole suit shudders and then falls flat on the ground. A second later, the back of the suit explodes, throwing up smoke and flame.

"Whoo. Whoa. Okay."

A crowd of onlookers is emerging in the street now, coming out of their hiding places.

"Everyone okay?" Spiderman says looking around. "We all good? I tell you what, how about everyone just takes five? I know I could use a break. Whoo."

Spiderman breathes out and relax. Rhino is down. The people are safe. All's good, right? Yeah, right.

Tyres screech on tarmac and three black SUVs are tearing down the street towards me. They stop and a series of guys in black uniforms, all carrying machine guns, file out. There's a woman in a suit too. Blonde, with a face like thunder. I've seen her before.

"Agent Carter," she says. "SHIELD."

"Oh, good, the cavalry has arrived," Spiderman say. "Where were you guys when my giant metal friend over there was destroying half the city?"

"What? Couldn't you handle it?"

"Is THAT how SHIELD operates? Who is this guy anyway? One of yours gone rogue? Guy who stole a suit of armour from you?"

"That's classified information."

"Of course it is. I mean, why should you tell me anything? I only saved everyone and stopped the bad guy, free of charge, for about the billionth time."

"I know it's annoying, kid, but you do this on your own. You get answers if and when Fury wants you on our team. As things are, you're lucky we're not arresting you."

"Well there's gratitude for you. You're welcome, by the way."

"We're going to need you to come in for questioning."

"You serious?"

"Fury's orders."

"Um… yeah. Sure. That'll happen."

A second later, Spiderman swinging away. And Agent Sharon Carter is probably swearing at him under her breath, but whatever. Spiderman wasn't not in the mood. Not today. I mean, it will probably be a cold day in Hell before He ever goes in for SHIELD questioning, but it is most definitely not happening today.

An hour later, Spiderman climbing into his bedroom through the window. So, getting out as Spidey for a while didn't help. Now He's just slightly bruised and upset. He checks the lock on the door, then pulls off his mask and throws it to the floor. Then collapses onto his bed. His eyes fall on the jacket draped over the back of my desk chair. It's not mine. It's Kitty's . She must have left it when she was last here.

Kitty...great. Now He's thinking about her again. And how totally useless it is to even try to do anything.

Peter turns over, and buries his face in his pillow.

Ugh.


	4. The pryde

"Kitty, you want anything?"

 _"What I want is something that is at least a little like a normal life."_

"No thanks, Ororo. I'm fine."

 _"I'm not fine. I am so totally not fine. There is nobody on earth who would be fine in my situation."_

" I am living in some dingy New York apartment, with nobody my age around to talk to or do stuff with, trying not to be noticed (but hey, that seems to come naturally enough). Oh yeah, and just in case that wasn't enough, the world hates me because I'm a mutant. And 'the world' now includes Nick Fury and all of SHIELD." Kitty sighed she had ran into Storm and came back with her to talk .

" At least I don't have to spend any more time with Bobby. Oh my God, that was getting unbearable. I mean, having to live with him when he's being that much of a total jerk was bad enough, but having to constantly see him getting off with Rogue a week after he broke up with me… ugh!" Storm said

"Life sucks. Life completely and totally sucks right now. I'm seventeen. I should be allowed to focus on my stupid relationship issues and silly teenage stuff and not have everything else that is going on thrown onto me. I'm seventeen and living in hiding! I can't even go see my mum. There are people out there who will lock me up in some super-secret SHIELD prison as a terrorist if they find me. People who are desperate to get to me and all of the X-Men and make sure we never see the light of day again. I'm seventeen!, This is too much. I am so done with all of this. I wish I could just walk away from the stupid X-Men and make the whole stupid world stop hating mutants so much. I can't do that. Obviously. That would be a good thing and I do not get to have anything good happen to me. Ever. At all. I need to get out of here. I need to talk to someone who isn't an X-Man. I need proper friends. I need…"

"You need a boyfriend."

I look up. It's Psylocke , smirking from behind the magazine she's reading in the armchair.

"Shut up."

"You were thinking it."

"No I wasn't."

"Uh-huh."

"You were reading my mind without permission," I say, looking up at the ceiling. I'm sprawled on the sofa, half-asleep.

"Could you think a little quieter then?" says Psylocke.

"Whatever."

"Kitty, you're young. It's normal to want to go do stuff young people do. I get it. I know what you're going through."

"Really? You get accused of being a terrorist when you were my age? Forget it, It's not like I can speak to a single person outside this apartment. Doesn't matter what I want."

"We're not stopping you going out. We just don't want you contacting the rest of the team. Or anyone SHIELD thinks you might go to."

"Well, yippee. I can go hang out with all those total strangers who are probably dying to meet me. Oh, no, wait, everybody out there would hate me the instant they found out I was a mutant."

"It's not fair," said Storm, I know."

"It's so not fair. What did we do?"

"Say 'no' to Nick Fury?"

"Nick Fury's a tool."

"He's also the leader of the largest military intelligence organisation on the planet."

"He's still a tool."

"You know," says Psylocke , putting the magazine down. Great. Now I'll have to listen to one of her lectures. "You could look at this as an opportunity. You're away from the whole team except me and Ororo. Living somewhere new, new people around – why not try to go do something? Meet new people! Try out a part-time job! See the sights!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Kitty grabs the remote from the table and turn on the TV. Psylocke rolls her eyes. " _I don't care. I just want to lie here and not do anything and stop worrying about all this stuff I can't stop worrying about"._

A news report flashes onto the screen. I'm about to change the channel – because, honestly, it's starting to feel impossible to watch the news for long before someone starts blaming mutants for something – Kitty thens see the footage of Spider-Man. He's fighting some guy in a big metal suit (is that thing meant to look like a rhino?). Kitty smiles a little.

"Hey, look – Spider-Man's on the news."

"So?" says Psylocke.

"Remember that time we met him?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Nothing. Just… nothing…"

I can feel Psylocke looking at me and I know she's in my mind again.

"No."

"Get out of my head, Psylocke."

"I don't need to be in your head, it's written all over your face. Kitty, don't be ridiculous."

"How am I being ridiculous?"

"It's a bad idea."

"How?"

"You don't even know him."

"We met that time."

"That was for one day. All you know is he's a guy in a costume."

"He's a good guy in a costume. And he's kinda cute."

"It's a bad idea."

"Right. Because trying to live a life while we're stuck out here is a terrible idea."

"Go meet someone new, Kitty. There's a whole city out there. Don't start chasing some stupid crush."

"What's stupid about it? He's, like, my age! He gets the whole being a totally unappreciated superhero thing! Do you know how difficult it is to find someone I have anything in common with outside of the X-Men?"

"Kitty, I know how you're feeling right now, but… look, I shouldn't have said anything. You do not need to start dating anyone right now. Look how things went with Bobby. You really want to risk repeating that so soon?"

"Bobby's a jerk."

Psylocke rolls her eyes again. The TV switches to an interview with some guy in the street.

"Uh, yeah," the interviewee's saying, "I don't see why Spider-Man has to get involved. He's just getting in the way and causing more damage. Like, why can't he let the police do their job? But then, I heard he's a mutant, so you know-"

Kitty turns the TV off and puts the remote back onto the table. must have thrown it harder than She meant to, because suddenly Psylocke is looking at me and Ororo's poked her head out of the kitchen. Kitty ignore's them both and pull herself off the sofa, heading back to her room.

The door's shut. She don't bother opening it. She just phases straight through it, walking into the room Shes taken and collapsing onto the bed. At least She got my own room, even if it is the most colourless morbid little box I've ever lived in.

 _"Spider-Man. Why am I still thinking about Spider-Man? I met him, like, once. And that was in the middle of a whole X-Men thing. Still, I'd seen his face. And I knew his name. It wasn't a total stranger/celebrity crush thing, right?"_.

Kitty jumps off her bed, and walks through the wall into the hallway and find the phonebook lying there. She grabs it and, stepping lightly to make sure Psylocke doesn't notice, She heads back into her room, phasing back through the wall.

Kitty have used Facebook, but SHIELD are probably watching everything going on there. So instead She flips open the phonebook and look through the names. " _Please be there, please be there…"_

Kitty stops at 'Parker, Peter'. Snatching up the phone from the bedside table , she punches in the number and listen as it rings.

 _"Oh God, what am I doing?"_

 _"It's ringing."_

 _"He won't pick up."_

 _"Still ringing."_

 _"He will pick up. Of course he will. He will totally pick up and then what the hell am I supposed to say?"_

 _"Ringing."_

 _"Maybe it's another Peter Parker. Do I want it not to be him? Is that it? Why am I doing this_?"

"Hello?"

Kitty froze sitting here like an idiot, saying nothing. " _Why am I not saying anything? Oh God, what do I say?"_

"Hello?" he says again. He's going to think I'm such a weirdo.

"Uh… hi," Kitty manages . "Hey. Hi."

"Hi… Who is this?" He sounds suspicious. Oh no, he is going to think I'm a weirdo.

"Um, is this Peter Parker?"

"Yeah… and you are?"

It's him. It's totally him.

"Kitty Pryde." Silence.

"How did you get my number?"

"You're in the phonebook."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Okay. What is it? Is there an X-Men thing going on or-?"

"No! Um, no, actually I was just… you're in Queens, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's just… well, I mean there is a whole X-Men thing going on at the minute but it's not a big deal. I mean, that's not why I'm calling it's just… we're not at the mansion right now. I'm actually staying kind of close to Queens and I was wondering… um… do you want to meet up at some point?"

"Like… you and the X-Men?"

 _"Ugh. I suck at this. This was a stupid idea. I'm just one of the X-Men to him. Why would he even think of hanging out with me? This is stupid. I should give up. I should apologise and put the phone down. I'm an idiot."_

"Um… no, like, just me. Just the two of us."

" _Why did I say that?_ "

"Really? Again after last time?"

"Yeah…"

"Like, no costumes or super-people stuff?" he says. "Just us?"

"Yeah…"

" _What am I doing_?!"

"Yeah! Sure, yeah!"

" _Wait. What?"_

"Really?"

"Yes. Yeah, totally!"

" _Oh no, this is like a pity, totally-platonic thing, isn't it?_ "

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"No. I mean, I did, but… it's complicated. But no. I am totally single right now."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry! I didn't mean for that to sound so- um, so, tomorrow? When do you get out of class?"

"Like, 3:30."

"Where you at school?"

"Midtown High."

"Cool. So should I meet you there or-?"

"Yeah. Yeah, totally. I'll see you then."

"Okay." I'm grinning. I can't stop grinning. Oh my God! "Okay, cool, see you there."

"Oh, and Kitty?"

" _My heart stops. Now what? There has to be a catch, or some bad news now doesn't there? Stupid of me to think I would be able to get one little bit of happiness for-_ "

"Thanks for calling like this." What? "This was… this was pretty cool of you. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Say something. Say something, Kitty, he's waiting_."

"Uh… yeah… yeah, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

Kitty puts the phone down. And falls back onto my bed, her arms spread out and the biggest most ridiculous grin on her face.

" _Oh. My. God."_

 _"I've got a date with Spider-Man!"_

 _"Oh. My. God."_

 _"I've got a date with Spider-Man!"._


	5. The fall

_" I mean, wow! I mean, really, wow! This stuff doesn't happen to me! It just doesn't! My teacher's saying something. I should probably be listening. It sounds important. But any minute now that bell is going to ring and I'm going to be going out on a date with Kitty Pryde. Wow!"_

" _What if she doesn't show? No, don't be stupid, Parker. Why wouldn't she show? She called me, right? Yeah, but knowing my luck…"_

 _"What if something comes up? What if some stupid Spider-Man thing comes up and I have to go fight some superpowered maniac or… or something? What if the minute I walk out of this school my spider sense flares up and something explodes and I just have to go and then I blow my chance here?"_

 _"Calm. Down. Pete. You barely know the girl. If things don't work out here, it's not the end of the world."_

 _"Actually, things not working out I can handle. But I would like a shot at making things work out in the first place."_

 _"I really, really hope she shows_."

The bell rings.

People are moving. Peter walked out of the classroom. " _Was I out too quickly? I didn't go all super spider-speed there, did I?"_

The sunlight hits Peter's face as he steps outside " _I'm shaking so damn much. This is totally pathetic. Just man up. It's no big deal. She's probably not even here. Look, just students leaving, strangers, Flash picking a fight with someone…"_

" _Oh my God."_

 _"Is that…?"_

 _"Yeah, that is. That's her."_

Kitty Pryde is stood right over there.

" _She's waiting for me. Has she seen me? Should I wait or…?"_

Kitty looks over. Peter waves instinctively. " _Should I have done that? Did I want to wave? Shouldn't I be taking a minute or… something?"_

Kitty waves back smiling.

" _Oh boy. Here goes."_

Peter walks over to Kitty _" I am either walking way too fast or way too slow, but either way I think I might trip over and make a total fool of myself any second. But I don't. Of course I don't. That's me being stupid. Come on, Parker! Head in the game! Don't be an idiot!"_

Kitty is standing there, under a tree, smiling at Peter. Actually, Kitty looks kind of nervous. Kitty looks amazing, but nervous. " _Has she changed her mind? Oh my God, what am I doing?"_

"Hey," Peter says, with more effort than it usually takes to say 'hey'.

"Hi."

"You, uh… you showed then."

"Of course I showed. It's… it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, and you. Nice to see you when we don't have some crazy superhero team-up thing on our hands!"

"Totally. So… is there a plan?"

"I'm terrible at making plans. I'm usually the one messing up other people's plans!

She grins a little. " _Oh, please, tell me there is someone else on Earth who finds me funny. Otherwise my endless stupid jokes could really screw things up here."_

"No plan then?" Kitty says.

"There is no plan." I should have planned something. Why is there no plan?

"Anywhere you want to go? What do normal high school students do after school?"

" _Don't suggest going back to mine. We've got to go somewhere. Don't say the mall – that place is disgusting. Don't say a movie – that's clichéd, stupid and the movie theatre here is disgusting. Do not suggest a fast food place, because – why is everywhere around here disgusting? Ugh. Just say something to her!"_

"Well, most people hang out at the mall." Damn it! "I mean, I think. I have no social life anymore."

"Tell me about it! Me too."

"Saving the world is a real time-consuming hobby, huh?"

"So… the mall?"

"Yeah. It's… alright, up there! There are some places to eat if you want to grab a bite or something."

"Yeah, sure."

" _She said yes. That's… that is good! Focus on that. Focus on the yes and not how much of a total idiot you sound. Mall. Right. Mall… How do people get to the mall?_ "

A little while later Peter and Kitty are at the mall. " _Turns out people take a bus to get here. I don't know why I couldn't remember that. I could feel my heartbeat the entire bus ride with Kitty. I mean, we were ridiculously awkward, but we'll get over that, right? It's just so good to be spending time with someone. Especially someone who gets the whole superhero thing. Wow, do I need this!"_

"You always this picky about your restaurants, Parker?"

" _Nuts. Am I screwing this up?"_

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying to find a nice place!"

"I just want somewhere to sit down and talk," says Kitty with a grin. "And, actually, can we go somewhere kind of… out of the way?"

"Out of the way? Kitty, we're in the middle of a shopping mall!"

"I know, but I just want to feel like I'm not sort of out in the open."

"Why?" I look at her at my side. She doesn't meet my gaze. "Is everything okay?"

"It's a whole thing."

"Like… an X-Men thing?"

Kitty winces when Peter says it and looks away. " _Nice going, Parker. Kitty probably wanted an afternoon away from all that crap and you have to go bring it up again. Idiot._ "

"Know what?" I say. "Don't worry about it. Let's just be normal teenagers for an afternoon."

"Can we be? Like, please? I'd really like to be a normal teenager for once."

"Oh, believe me, it still sucks," I say. "But sure."

"Can't suck as much as… never mind. Sorry! I'm being a total downer."

"No you're not. It's fine." Come on, Parker. Don't screw this up already. "Want to get a coffee? Starbucks is quiet-ish."

"Sure. Coffee sounds good."

The coffee, it turns out, actually is good. I cannot tell you how unbelievably relieved I am by that. Kitty's sat across the table from Peter, smiling at him over her cup of coffee. " _Wow, that smile… I'm smiling back. I can't help it."_

"So, you spend a lot of your spare time here?" she asks.

"Honestly, I could barely remember what this place looked like!"

"You live like twenty minutes away!"

"Yeah, but between school and swinging around and my job at the Bugle, I don't get a whole lot of downtime."

"Saw some of your pictures in the Bugle," says Kitty, before looking down into her drink, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. You're taking selfies for a living?"

I laugh a little.

"I… well, that's one way of looking at it!"

"Narcissist!"

"I am not a narcissist!"

"You are totally posing for the camera in all those pictures."

"I… well…"

"Knew it."

They both laugh this time and Peter takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes still on Kitty. He can't stop looking at her. Her thick chestnut hair, her bright green eyes, that smile Peter cannot get out of his head… " _nice to know my luck can change."_

"Why do you do it?" she asks me.

"Do what?"

"Sell the pictures to the Bugle. You know they're only going to print crap about you."

"Nobody reads the Bugle."

"Still…"

"I… I really need the money…i dont want to use my company cause ock made it "

Peter look down, staring into his drink.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Sorry, no, it's fine," I say, looking back up. Kitty's hand is on Peter's and she's biting her lip as she looks across the table at Peter.

"You should try show biz or something," she says. "With your powers…"

"Tried it once. Didn't work out. Besides, with everything we can do, we've got to try to help people out, right?"

"Very noble of you, Mr Parker."

"I try my best, Miss Pryde."

She's leaning in closer, across the table. " _So am I. Oh my God."_

"Sounds like a big responsibility," she says.

"Tell me about it."

"Ever wish you could just have a day off? Do the things you want to do?"

"All the time."

"We must have earned one, right?"

"Totally."

They both lean in. Peter takes hold of Kitty's hand. " _Oh God. Oh wow_." Their faces are inches apart. Their eyes close. Peter can feel Kitty's breath on his lips. " _Oh my God…_ "

BOOM!

" _No. No, no, no. No_!"

Their eyes are open and they both looking out the store window, into the mall. Smoke is filling it, debris falling from the higher levels.

"Seriously?"

"I mean, seriously? Now?!"

" _Why?! Why does this always happen? I can never just enjoy a moment without something going wrong. This is not fair!"_

"You've got to go?" says Kitty.

 _"I want nothing more in the world than to tell her, no, I don't have to go. Forget it. The police can deal with it for once, because this time I just want to stay with you, go somewhere quiet and enjoy being with you. I want to have fun. I want to put you first, rather than always putting my stupid costume before everything else."_

"I've got to go," Peter says.

"I'd come with you, but we've got this whole… thing. X-Men are keeping a low profile right now."

"Low profile?"

"I'll explain later. Go."

Peter gets up. Something moves in the smoke, swoops out of it, coming into view. A man in dark green body armour. His head is bald and two metal wings on his back are keeping him airborne. The Vulture. Trust a grumpy old guy like him to ruin a perfectly good date.

Peter runs out of the coffee store, cursing under his breath. " _WHY NOW? And who the hell attacks the mall? Come to think of it, who flies around in a big bird costume and decides that's enough to qualify as a supervillain?"_

"Run, you prattling fools! The Vulture has returned!"

" _This guy really needs some new material. I mean, really."_

Peter runs into an elevator, smashing the button to shut the doors. As soon as they're closed, He slips his webshooters into place and rips open his shirt, Spidey costume ready underneath. And one short change later…

"I swear, if my coffee goes cold because of this, I am going to be really mad."

The Vulture turns to look as spiderman leaps down from the wall, landing on him in mid-air. He falters and stumbles backwards. ( _Is it still stumbling when he's flying_?) Spiderman strikes him with his fists and he's reeling through the air. Spiderman jumps down, landing crouched on the barrier of a second storey balcony.

"Spider-Man!"

"Guy who's too old to be dressing up like a bird!"

"Silence, you imbecile!" He throws a grenade at spiderman.

Thwip! Spiderman shoots off a burst of webbing, wrapping up the bomb. There's a dull 'bang' as it explodes. The webbing contains it. The Vulture's not looking too happy now. But then, neither is spiderman

"Seriously, bird brain, what are you even doing here? What do you gain by blowing up half the mall?" Spiderman jumps out of the way as he swoops down , the razor-sharp edges of his wings missing Spiderman by inches. "I mean, I can see what the local community gains in this place's destruction, but what are you doing here?"

"I have always preyed on the young!"

"You're just a really bitter old man, aren't you? Is this about your bald patch?"

A wing lashes out at me. Spiderman dives back, make another leap and stick to the underside of an escalator.

"I mean, I say 'patch'… is this about your baldness?"

"Silence!"

Spider sense. Another grenade. Spiderman jumps down, dodging it… but not dodging the next one he throws. It goes off before He has even landed and hurls me to the ground floor.

Ouch. Ow. Ow. Ouch. Everything's actually looking a little dark right now. Was the world always this blurry?

Vulture lands right in front of Spiderman. This isn't good.

"Look! Look what I did to your Spider-Man! Soon you will all fear the Vulture!"

" _Got to do something… got to get up… keep breathing, Parker. Keep moving. Come on!"_

 _"Wait… is that… Kitty?"_

 _"She's behind the Vulture. What's she doing?"_

Kitty walks right past him, just behind his back, and then…

There's a crackle of electricity across his armour. A puff of smoke bursts out of the wings.

"What?! No! What's happened?!"

He grabs at his wings, trying to lift them, and falls onto his back. " _Whatever's happened, I'm not waiting for him to get back up._ " Spiderman scrambles to his feet and leap upwards, landing high up on the wall.

"What's the matter, Vulchy? Problems with your suit?"

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Honest!"

Spiderman grabs him with a web-line and hoist him up, suspending him from the wall. Then jumps back down to the floor and shoot up another load of webbing, trapping him there.

"Now, you just stick to that wall and think about what you did!"

"This isn't over, Spider-Man!"

"Yeah… Yes it is."

Spiderman take a quick look around and spots Kitty, smiling down at him from the top floor of the mall. Spiderman jumps, landing on the wall and climb to the top, where He hurdle over the barrier of the balcony to meet her. She's alone up here.

"Nice going," she says.

"What did you do?"

"Hm? Oh, well, you know how I can phase through stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"If I pass through anything mechanical – like the bald eagle's flying suit – it sort of breaks it."

"The Bald Eagle?

"Or whatever you call him."

"That was the deadly Vulture."

"You have such lame villains!"

"Take that back!"

"No." She grins at me. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes. We definitely can."

In a few minutes, they're standing on a rooftop a little distance from the mall, the sun setting across New York. The view is amazing. Kitty seems captivated – she's standing at the edge of the roof, just looking out at it. _"I think I'm paying more attention to her than the view."_

Peter puts his backpack down and leaves his mask on top of it before He walks over to her. " _Maybe the costume gives me a confidence boost. I mean, let's be honest, you've got to be pretty darn confident to walk around in bright red and blue spandex. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, I rest my head against hers. I don't want to move. Like, ever. I just want to stay here, right now, with Kitty Pryde in my arms."_

"The view's beautiful up here," she says.

"Yeah. Yeah it definitely is."

Kitty turns to face Peter they both still stood in each others arms. Their foreheads touch, their heads bowed against each other. She's stood right up against Peter ." _She must be able to feel my heart beating in my chest and hear my every breath. Everything suddenly seems too big, too loud, and for some reason I'm wondering if I'll pass out."_

"Peter…"

"Kitty?"

"I, um… in the coffee shop, before that got weird…"

"Yeah?"

"I was… I mean… were you about to…"

" _Costume. Confidence boost. I'm convinced."_

"Kiss you?" Peter says. Kitty looks up at Peter and Peter is looking down at Kitty. Peter is looking right into her emerald eyes and Couldn't possibly look anywhere else. "Yes."

She opens her mouth to say something." _I'm frozen. I'm waiting. I don't know what's coming next. I think… I think I've stopped breathing. I can't tell if I'm breathing or not. How long is it safe to go without breathing?"_

She closes her mouth again, biting her bottom lip, " _shes staring right into my eyes. My heart is pounding. What do I do? Am I meant to just wait for her to do something? Because apparently that's what I'm doing and I've forgotten how to do anything other than just stand here, dumbstruck."_

" _Don't be stupid, Parker. Do something."_

In the next second Peter doesn't have time to think they both have exactly the same thought. Because, at exactly the same time, their eyes shut, they lean in and their lips meet.

" _Wow_."

They pull apart, looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"I should go," she says.

"Me too."

"I should really, really be going."

"Me too."

They don't move. They Stay there, stood against the New York sunset and their lips meet again.


	6. The irredeemable spiderman

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here im trying a new way enjoy guys )

the s.h.i.e.l.d. hellicarrier dr Henry 'Hank' pym sighed as he looked at a picture of his wife Janet she was still missing. Hank put a helmet down on the table in front of him his lab was small the helmet resembled his ant-man helmet only more modernised. Hank turned around the rest of the suit was hanging behind him on the wall, the suit was sleek armoured in certin places and was coloured red with black sleeves a silver belt red and blue gloves and boots the helmet was small with two silver antnae sticking out the top two green eyes and the helmet was red on the right side of the helmet were three buttons.

the door suddenly opened, Hank Turned to see a tall black man in a black leather trench coat wearing all black the man was bald and had a eye patch " Pym" the man said " Director Fury" Hank said " Im giving you a secruity detail " Fury says " Ok but why?" Hank asks " Cause we have knowledge that A.I.M. is gonna try to attack us " Fury says Hank nods as a man in a s.h.i.e.l.d. uniform walked in the man had red/brown hair and mutton chops " This is agent o'grady " Fury says the man salutes Hank nods .

-Peters P.O.V.-

" _Wow. Okay, really, wow. Let's try not to screw this up, shall we?"_

 _"I'm going to call her. I'm going to call her now, as soon as I'm in. This is totally insane."_

I swing down from my roof, in through my bedroom window, landing heavily on the floor. Normally I'm a little softer on the landings. I'm not thinking about what I'm doing. Well, either that or the nice new bruises I have courtesy of the Vulture are suddenly starting to hurt.

 _"Okay, yeah, actually… ow. That is painful. Guess I sort of didn't pay much attention to that before. Ow_."

I sit down on the floor and pull my mask off. And suddenly I'm laughing. Man, I have not been this happy in ages. Dating an X-Man. Dating Kitty Pryde. I kissed her and, I mean… wow!The front door slams shut downstairs.

"Peter? Are you in?" Aunt May, back from work.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"

I scramble over to my closet, pulling the door open and flipping up the lid of the chest that sits at the bottom. I throw my mask in, along with my gloves and boots. Then I wriggle out of the shirt – this thing is so difficult to get out of. Seriously, lycra is a bitch to escape from. I finally prise it off my body and then throw it into the chest, along with the pants of my suit, and shut the closet door.

I catch my reflection in the mirror. Big purple bruises are dotted across my body. I wince a little as I bring my hand to my chest, touching one of the marks. Ow! Should all heal up quickly – thank you, spider powers – but it's going to be painful for a while. And chances are, just as it does heal up, I'm going to get another whupping like the one I got today. Oh, it's a fun life.

I go to my bag, yanking my clothes out of it and grabbing my cell phone. I type in the number Kitty scrawled on my arm and hold it to my ear as I pick up my jeans. It only rings a couple of times before she picks up.

"Hey!" she says.

"Hey, you okay?"

Turns out it's really difficult to put your jeans on while holding your phone with one hand.

"Yeah. Thanks again for swinging me home."

"No problem. Nice-looking apartment you've got."

"Uuuugh. Don't!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Did you see the X-Mansion? This is hardly a step-up."

"I know, I know, it must be so terrible not living in a mansion! My heart bleeds!"

"Shut up, Mr Parker! But I guess it is kinda nice just having the three of us here."

"Not missing the rest of the X-Men?" I'm doing some weird hopping dance thing, trying to get into these jeans.

"No! Imagine having to live with all the students in your school."

"I would honestly rather spend an afternoon fighting the Hulk."

"Exactly."

I try to pull up my jeans and trip on them, falling to the floor with a heavy 'thud'. Owww. The bruises are not helping! I bite down on my lip, trying not to groan.

"Peter? What was that?"

"Nothing," I say.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"PETER!" It's Aunt May, yelling from downstairs. Suddenly I can hear her coming up. Crap. "Peter, what was that?"

"Gimme a sec," I say to Kitty.

I hold the phone against my chest for a second.

"Nothing, Aunt May!"

She's coming to my room. Getting caught in my underwear might not exactly be ideal, but having to explain the bruises would be beyond not ideal. Which is probably why I instinctively fling my hand out and web my door shut. Probably shouldn't have done that. I have no idea how I would explain that.

She knocks.

"Peter?"

"Nothing, Aunt May, I just… uh… knocked my chair over. Sorry! I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay. As long as you're alright…"

"I'm fine, Aunt May! Just give me a minute."

"Okay, Peter."

I hear her footsteps move away on the other side of the door. Phew. I pull my jeans up and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey. Sorry about that. So, uh… you want to meet up again some time?"

"Sure!" says Kitty. "I mean, you know, if you want to. Don't, um, y'know, don't feel obliged."

"I totally want to."

"You mean that?"

"Today was… today was great. I mean, you know, apart from that bit where I fought a man dressed as a big green bird."

"Such lame villains…"

"Hey, if you want a second date, you're going to have to stop insulting my villains!"

I can almost hear her smiling. I'm certainly grinning all of a sudden.

"You need to get yourself some better villains then!"

"Like the X-Men have done any better!"

"Have you seen Magneto?"

"Well…"

"Mojo?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"Well, he'd kick your butt!"

"I don't need to take this!"

She laughs. I love that laugh. Why is every little thing about this girl getting into my head?

"Sorry. You still have cooler villains than the Avengers."

"Don't they just beat each other up?"

"This is true."

"I mean, they never seem to be around when I need them," I say, scooping up my shirt.

"They're probably all too busy being smug because they have their own tower."

"I want a tower…"

"You should come stay at the mansion. If we ever move back in."

"This is totally not fair. You get a mansion, the Avengers get a tower, the Fantastic Four get a tower… Know what I have? I have a house in Queens. And I don't even own the house!"

Kitty laughs again. And then…

"Could I come chill at your house some time?"

"You want to come over?"

"Sure. If that's cool with you and your aunt."

"Yeah. Totally! You around tomorrow?"

"I am around every day, because my schedule currently consists of sitting inside, pretending I don't exist, not talking to anyone."

"Well, mine is full of school and trying to sell photos for anything I can get and being a superhero everyone hates, so if you want to switch…"

"I'll think about it!" she says. "Tomorrow then? After school again?"

"I've got to swing by the Bugle first. Want to meet me there? I think it's actually closer to yours than the school is."

"Sure. What time?"

"Probably around five?"

"Okay. Daily Bugle, yeah?"

"Yeah. Meet me out the front. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You will see me tomorrow! Take care, Pete."

"Yeah, you too."

I put the phone down. I'm seeing her again. That's happening. Things are looking up for once. Ha! The old Parker luck is definitely changing!

I pull my shirt on and go over to the door. Which is stuck shut with a big splatter of webbing. Ah. This stuff is a nightmare to get off. I mean, that's sort of the point. Why did I web my door shut? Idiot! I grab the web with both hands, trying to tug it away from the door. It stretches a little, but it's stuck tight on. Oh, nice going, Parker. At least you know your web fluid works. I get my foot up on the wall as I keep pulling. It's still not yielding. I put my other foot up onto the wall, sticking myself in place as I yank on the web. It gives way. And I fall back as it does.

Thud!

"PETER!"

"I'M FINE!" Ow. Idiot.

"Sorry," I'm saying, as I hurry downstairs. "Got to move that chair."

"You've got to stop being so clumsy all the time," says Aunt May, as I come into the kitchen. "I was going to do meatloaf for dinner. That okay?"

"Mm."

"Mm? What does that mean, 'mm'?"

"Means mm, yeah, fine. Meatloaf."

"Fine like 'it will do' or fine like 'thank you, Aunt May, for cooking a lovely dinner for me'?"

"Meatloaf's good!" I say, grabbing a Coke from of the fridge. She's giving me the glare. "Thank you, Aunt May," I say.

I pop the can open and take a swig, feeling the fizz in my mouth. I really need a drink. My mouth has been so dry today.

"You're welcome. So, good day?"

Well, I went out with one of the X-Men and fought off the Vulture, so…

"Not bad. Uh, is it cool if I have a friend round tomorrow, maybe for dinner?"

"Sure. Which friend?"

"You don't know her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, her… Her name's Kitty."

"You know I'm working late tomorrow."

"I'm sure we can look after ourselves!"

"That's what I'm worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. She's giving me the glare again.

"I don't want any hanky panky."

"Oh my God."

"Peter!"

"Aunt May!"

"I mean it, Peter."

"I know! No, Aunt May, we're not going to… no!"

"Well, I suppose I can't exactly stop you having someone over."

Especially when that someone can walk straight through any locked door or solid wall.

"Thank you," I say.

"You sold any more pictures to Jameson lately?"

"I'm going to see him tomorrow," I say. "That should be fun…"

-unknown-

" _Today is the day "_ a man dressed in all green with gold boots and gloves wearing a purple cape walked over to a fishbowl like glass dome. The man picked it up and placed over his hesd before laughing.


	7. Xmen most wanted

"Urich, you bring me one more story about giant lizards in the sewers and you are fired, understand?! I don't want any more of this crap! Robbie, that interview with Wilson Fisk was due on my desk FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO! Brock, give me those photos… these are crap. Get out of my office and stay the hell away from my newspaper until you can give me something that even a slightly reputable publisher would print! Ms Brant, cancel my six o'clock, move tomorrow's two o'clock to one o'clock and move Thursday's three o'clock to twelve o'clock and then cancel it! Robbie, what the hell are you waiting for, Chinese New Year? And PLEASE, will SOMEONE give me something for the front page about the rhino guy on Sunday and that nut with the wings who was in the mall yesterday? No, I'm not interested in those two whack jobs! I want the story on the whack job who was hanging around with both of them! I WANT SPIDER-MAN!"

 _"Oh boy. It's one of those days. It always is in the office of Jolly Jonah Jameson_."

 _"I hate this newspaper. I really do. But Jameson's just about the only guy in town who's willing to buy my pictures. I mean, I am Spider-Man and I can only sell my photos – OF SPIDER-MAN – to one newspaper! There should be a bidding war for these pictures! Sometimes I really wish I could go public. Must be fun to be a Tony Stark or a Steve Rogers, with all the admiration and security you could ever want_."

" _Oh well. Let's try to make this as painless as possible_."

"Hey, Ms Brant," I say, approaching Jonah's receptionist. "Is it safe to go in?"

"You might want to give it a minute, Peter-"

"PARKER!"

"Mr Jameson will see you now," says Betty Brant with a smile. Oh goodie.

JJ leads the way into his office, cigar clamped firmly in place just beneath that goofy moustache of his. As usual. I'm starting to wonder if he's been smoking the same cigar his entire life.

"Parker, where have you been?! Why weren't you here half an hour ago?"

"I was in school, Mr Jameson."

"Teenagers! Typical! Don't know why I employ you!"

"Actually, you don't, I'm a freelancer…"

"Shut up! Sit down! What have you got? Quickly, Parker, I don't have all day!"

I hand Jonah a folder of printed photos. Any other photographer at any other newspaper would email the pictures across, but I come see JJ in person just to make sure I can negotiate for a fair wage. And so he can't actually get the pictures until he's agreed to pay me. I wouldn't put it past him to try and take them for nothing if I sent them in an email straight away.

He flips through the photos of Spider-Man, the Rhino and the Vulture, still chomping on that cigar. " _Seriously, I have never seen that thing go out. He could have had that one cigar in his mouth for the last twenty years."_

"Crap… crap… crap… crap… more crap…" He looks up at me. "Hundred bucks."

"If that's all you're going to offer me, I'll take them to the New York Post."

"Hundred and fifty, but that's my maximum offer!"

"Three hundred."

"That's outrageous!"

"I think it's fair for what I've given you!"

"Kid, out of these photos, precisely one is good enough to make it into my paper! I'll offer you one seventy-five and I suggest you take it because it is my final offer and if you don't want it, you can forget ever coming in here again!"

"Fine. One seven five. Done."

"Good boy. Damn teenagers. Always trying to short-change honest businessmen, like me! What do you even need the money for? Video games and underage drinking? That's all you youths seem to get up to these days!"

" _How about helping support my aunt, who is trying to raise me on her own and struggling to bring in enough income for the two of us? Or, how about buying the stuff I need for web fluid, which is ridiculously expensive. I desperately need a proper job_."

"Mr Jameson, I really think when you print these stories, you should maybe consider that Spider-Man's trying to help out," I say as I get up.

"Oh, is that what you think? Well, you are WRONG, Parker! Spider-Man is an outlaw and a menace! Look at him – who's he helping? He gets in the way of the police and just adds to the destruction these criminal lunatics cause! He's worse than all of them! He might think he's playing hero, but there is a system in this country and it's in place for a reason! When he goes charging in, he only risks more lives and causes more damage! He's no hero, he's a glory hound! Just like those freaks called the Xmen Now get out of my office and stop talking nonsense!"

And that is my cue to leave. I tried. Don't know why I ever bother trying to get through to JJ. I always get the same response. I hear some of the usual conversation between Jolly Jonah and his employees as I leave.

"URICH! Where is that story on the lizards?!"

"But you said-"

"Don't tell me what I said! Get me what I want! Now! Or you're fired!"

As soon as I'm out the front door of the Bugle, I turn to the wall and bang my head against it. Why can I not be treated fairly here? A fair wage that gets me enough money to help out at home is all I'm asking for. And, y'know, not being the target of so much hate for trying to do the right thing would be nice. What would be nicer is if I didn't have to willingly help the man who is fuelling the public hatred of me. This totally sucks. Why can't something good happen?

"Bad day?" says Kitty, over my shoulder.

Okay, sometimes good things do happen.

I turn to look at her and her arms wrap around my neck, her bright green eyes looking up at me with a warm grin.

"Something like that," I say. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's good to get out."

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," I say.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Want to head back to mine?"

"I'd love to."

She takes my hand and we head over to the bus stop. Just being around her is intoxicating. I want to kiss her again… is it too soon? Would it have been very out of the blue if I'd kissed her when she turned up? I mean, was that a spur of the moment first date thing or are we actually trying to get somewhere a little more serious with this?

Serious… how do I mean, serious? That's kind of a scary word right now. I mean, we have only just started dating and with everything I do – everything we both do – I'm still not sure where I am with the whole relationship thing and I have only just broken up with MJ and what if…

Easy. Easy, Parker. Don't rush into anything. See where this goes. If today goes well, start thinking about this a little more seriously. For now, just hold her hand, smile and enjoy this.

Before long, we're back at mine. No rampaging evil maniacs to take care of for once. Things are actually going well and I have made it safely with Kitty to the front door.

"Hey," she says, as I fish for the keys in my pocket, "want to try something cool?"

"What?"

"Your aunt's out, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Give me your hand." I put my hand in hers. "Promise me you won't freak out, okay?"

"What?"

"This might be a little weird, but you'll be fine. Just promise you won't freak."

"Kitty, I won't freak out."

She walks forwards, pulling me along with her, and passes straight through the wall. I have just enough time to see her do it before I've stepped through and into the house. The wall just passed through me. That was weird. It was like, for a minute, I was all weightless and everything was sort of… muffled. That was weird. Cool, but weird.

"Did you just phase me?" I say.

"Pretty awesome, right?"

"You can phase other people?"

"Yeah! As long as I'm touching them."

"Okay, that is kind of cool!"

"I know, right?" She looks over the hallway. "So, this is your house?"

"This is my house."

"No secret spider-lairs then?"

"I have a basement and a bedroom and that's about as close as I get."

"Ha!"

"I mean, I want to get a giant mutant-tracking device powered by my mind and an advanced interactive holographic training room, but for now I'm making do."

Kitty laughs and throws her arms around me again. My heart leaps every time she does that.

"I love it. It's all like a proper home!"

"I thought you were hating your non-X-Mansion home?"

"Yeah, but that's because it looks like a prison. This is nice."

"Well, I'm so glad you like it, Miss Pryde! Do you think you'll be buying the house?"

"That depends – do you come with it, Mr Parker?"

Her finger bounces on my nose and her hand drops back to my neck.

"I'm sure we could work something out," I say and place a kiss on the back of her hand.

She grins, blushing a little. I think I'm blushing too. Am I blushing? Oh great. Why am I such a child?

We kick off our shoes and head into the living room. We both fall onto the sofa, Kitty leaning on me, her head against my chest. I stroke her hair, running my fingers over the thick chestnut locks while she lies there. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

"Ten bucks says you're on the news again," she says.

"Twenty says the reporter hates me."

She laughs and turns, lying on my lap, looking up at me. I lower my hand, draping it across her waist.

"So, how are you finding life down here in Queens?" I ask.

"It's better when I do actually get to come out into Queens. Staying in that apartment is driving me mad. Psylocke and Ororo will not stop winding me up! It's impossible to get a moment's peace with them."

"At least you don't have to hide your powers. I swear, one day Aunt May is going to walk into a room full of webs."

"You could always blame it on a spider infestation."

I laugh and Kitty smiles up at me.

"Come on, though," I say. "It must be kind of cool to live with people with powers. Three girls with superpowers in a New York apartment? I mean, that's a sitcom waiting to happen!"

"You'd think, but Psylocke just gets in my head all the time and then blames it on me, so that kind of sucks."

"Really? Isn't that, like, a major breach of personal privacy?"

"I know, right? She plays it all cool and professional when the rest of the team are around but when it's just her bestie, Storm, and the stupid kid of the team-"

"Hey," I say. "Kitty, you are not a stupid kid. You're an amazing girl."

"Thanks, Pete. But they don't see it that way."

"Who needs 'em? The world's full of people desperate to tell you that you're too young and stupid to matter. And you know why?"

"Because they screwed up."

"Because they screwed up. And they think because they've let their own lives become hell-"

"That they've got the right to tear into us because all this stuff we do hasn't screwed us up enough yet. Like we shouldn't be allowed to be happier than they are."

"It's so stupid."

"It really is," says Kitty. "I mean, what we do is difficult, but that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice being happy, right?"

"Right. There's no reason we shouldn't still be able to enjoy the stuff non-super-people enjoy."

"Like hanging around with the people we want to hang around with," says Kitty.

"And dating," I say. Kitty's sitting up a little in my lap. I'm leaning down towards her.

"And falling-"

It's the TV that cuts her off.

"The X-Men: America's Most Wanted," says the news reporter. What?! We're both watching, the moment we could have been sharing – you know, if life wasn't so full of crap – suddenly forgotten. "SHIELD has today released a list of profiles of members of the mutant terrorist group known as the X-Men, recently accused of a counter-intelligence operation and an attack on the SHIELD headquarters at the Triskelion. SHIELD has warned that the X-Men are to be treated as armed and extremely dangerous."

Kitty grabs the remote, turning it off. The smiles are all gone. Even with her face half turned away from me, I can see there's anger on her features and, I think, tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair. So much crap I have to put up with."

"Kitty, what…"

"Don't you dare ask me to explain this to you!" she snaps, turning to look at me again, her eyes ablaze. "Don't you dare, Peter! I have had enough of the accusations and the explanations and everything else with this whole stupid thing! I have been kicked out of my home and kept from my friends! And it's not fair!"

"Hey," I whisper, putting my hand on her shoulder. She's on the brink of tears. I pull her into a hug and she buries her face against my chest as she starts to sob. I rest my head on the back of hers, holding her in both my arms. "It's okay, Kitty. It will be okay."

"It's not fair."

I hold her tight, shutting my eyes. What the hell is wrong with this world? Why do things like this happen to good people? People who aren't even twenty years old yet! She's right. Nothing about our lives is fair. I keep hold of her. I'm not letting go. Not as long as she needs someone here.

She looks up a little and I kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Don't be. It's fine."

"I shouldn't have got mad at you."

"I get it. Really. It's okay, Kitty."

"Why the mutants? In a world full of super soldiers and Iron Men and human torches, why is it only mutants that get all this hate? What difference does it make if we're born with powers or… or…"

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I say. "I don't know."

"The world sucks."

"Yeah, it does. It's full of morons and there's always going to be people who can't accept you for some reason or other. That's why you need people who can see how special you really are."

"Yeah," she says. "Thank you, Pete."

"I mean it. You are amazing."

Silence for a moment as she wraps her arms around me and we just sit there, holding each other. I place another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm hungry," she murmurs, finally.

"Huh?"

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Eat out, or…?"

"Can we stay here?" she says. "I'd rather it was just the two of us."

"Yeah, me too. Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Cool. Pizza then."

I call out for pizza while Kitty wanders around the house and then, a short while later, we're sat on the living room floor by a box of pizza.

"So…" says Kitty. There's something uncertain in her voice. Oh no… what is it? "I… um… I'm going to go ahead and assume the pink hoodie I saw in your room isn't yours."

"Oh… that," I pick up another slice of pizza and take a bite – I think I'm just looking for a distraction. "It's my ex's. We, um… we only broke up recently. I've been meaning to get it back to her, but… y'know. Who likes visiting their ex, right?"

"Try living with them," says Kitty. She offers me a small smile. "So… what happened?"

"I couldn't protect her," I say. "She knew I was Spider-Man and that kept making her a target for my enemies. I have way too many enemies who know who I am. And I kept getting mad at her – she wouldn't listen when I told her to stay away, to keep safe, when I was dealing with whatever psychopathic monster was trying to kill me."

"Seriously? So… you ended it?"

"Actually, she did. I think it was all just too much for her to be involved with and she felt like I was pushing her away, or… or sometimes just unloading stuff onto her and it was too much. I guess she was right."

"You've got to talk to someone about all this, Peter," says Kitty. "And we all want to keep the people close to us safe. So…" She looks away. A strand of hair falls across her face and her hands are fidgeting in her lap. "So, um, like, with the whole what you do putting people in danger… does that mean you can't have a serious relationship? Like, ever?"

"I don't know," I say. I can't bring myself to look at her. "I… I just don't see how I could drag anyone else into this."

"What if… what if that person had, like, powers too? So they could take care of themselves and not get hurt in big crazy superhero fights? I mean, could you be in something long-term with another superhero?" I look at her and she's staring back at me. I can't respond. I… what do I say? What do I want to say? Her eyes close for a minute. "Dammit. Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… that was stupid. That massively forward and I shouldn't have…"

She starts to get up and I put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her there.

"Yes," I say and she looks right into my eyes again. "I mean, I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe. Maybe I need – well, maybe we both need – someone who can do all this stuff too. Someone who understands what it's like."

"Yeah?" she says, sitting back down, cross-legged. She brushes her hair back as she looks at me. "You don't think I'm, like, a total creep for being all forward all of a sudden?"

I can't get over how beautiful she looks. I mean, I'm the quiet nerdy kid. When did girls like this start even talking to me?

"You're not a creep, you're… cute."

"Cute? Cute is good."

"Mm. Cute with just a dab of pizza sauce!" She laughs a little and I wipe away the spot of sauce from the corner of her mouth. My hand stays there, resting on her cheek. She places her hand on mine.

Before I know what's happening, I'm leaning forwards, Kitty's face cupped in both my hands. My lips find hers and I'm lost in a kiss. I feel her arms wrapping around me and I'm vaguely aware of the sudden movement that leaves us on the floor, Kitty on her back while I lean over her. All the while, the kiss lingers, grows deeper, as we hold each other and refuse to let go.

Our lips part and I rest my forehead against hers for a moment. This is… wow. This is actually happening. Am I, like, going to wake up in a minute, or…?

I lift my head a little to look down into Kitty's eyes. She tightens her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. And I'm holding her, my arms joining behind her back.

"Can we stay like this?" she whispers. "I don't want to go home and be an X-Man. I just… I want this."

"Me too," I say.

"Why can't we just stop saving the world and be a normal couple?"

"Responsibility sucks sometimes," I say. "But normal's boring anyway."

"True… So, forget normal. Are we still going to… I mean, are we, like, a 'couple' couple?"

"Like, you and me, official, girlfriend and boyfriend, sort of couple?"

"Yeah…" she says.

"Yeah. If you want."

"Do you want to be?"

Do I want to be? Am I actually about to start a proper relationship with Kitty? I mean, this is a whole big sudden thing. Is this really what I want right now?

"Yes."

"Me too."

The hug loosens. Kitty lies on the floor, looking up at me and the same smile is on both our faces.

"Okay," I say. "Then I pronounce us the world's cutest superpowered couple."

She laughs. I lean down, my lips touching hers and then-

The click of the front door opening. Aunt May. Crap. Lost track of time. I roll aside, grab Kitty's hand and pull her up with me. In a split-second, we're both sat on the sofa. I swipe the pizza box from the floor and drop it on the table.

The door opens and Aunt May steps in. Superhuman spider speed, I love you!

"Peter?"

I get up and go to the living room door.

"Hey, Aunt May," I say. "Uh, this is Kitty." I gesture into the living room and Kitty comes to join me at the door.

"Hi," she says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Kitty," says Aunt May. I stifle a laugh. Badly. They're both looking at me – Aunt May with a look that says 'what's so funny?' and Kitty with a look that says 'if you make that joke, I will slap you'.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Have you two eaten?"

"Yeah, we got a pizza."

"Pizza? Bet you didn't save me a slice!"

"I was really hungry!"

"Told you to get two," says Kitty, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Anyway, I'd better go and get changed. Nice meeting you, Kitty," says Aunt May and she heads upstairs.

"So," says Kitty, stepping closer to me, her hands on my shoulder. "What news do you want to break to her first? That we're an item or that I'm a mutant?"

"We'd tell her you're a mutant?"

"Yes. I don't keep that from anyone. Ever."

I put my hand around her waist, smiling at her.

"We'll see," I say. "Let's not spring anything on her too soon – I think 'I have a friend who is a girl' was almost too much!"

Kitty laughs.

"No rush then." She stands on tip-toes and kisses me on the cheek. "I should get back."

"I'll walk you home," I say.

"Sure," she says and she takes my hand.

You know something? For once, things are actually looking up.

-New York-

Emma frost walked towards time square it was unusually quiet , thats because emma had used her powers and emptied out the square . She didnt want to be interrupted , Emma pulled a tied up Jean grey behind her snd into the Centre of time square " You dont have to do this Emma " Jean pleaded she was in a green and yellow highlighted tube top and a pair of green panties with the xmen logo on the front " I know but your kind must die " Emma said as she crucified Jean grey " And now your on show for the world to see " Emma said walking away as Jean grey cried out in pain .


	8. Hello darkness my old friend

Okay. Oh, boy. Here goes. I've put off seeing her for long enough.

I knock on MJ's door.

I'll give her stuff and leave. That will be it. Don't need to stay and talk or anything. Heck, I don't know why I'm not just webbing it to her window. Or why I'm even bothering to give it back. It's just a jacket and I'm sure neither of us really wants to see each other.

The door opens. Mary Jane's standing there, looking at me.

"Hey," I say. "You left this at mine."

She takes the box from me. I have never seen her face so emotionless. It's odd, seeing someone usually so full of life like this.

"Thanks," she says.

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to drop it off. So I'll…"

"Sure," she says.

I turn to leave. I'm going to do it. I'm actually going to just walk away.

Oh, I hate myself.

"MJ… can we talk? Please? Can we just talk?"

"Talk about what, Peter?"

"I can't do this. You're my friend. You were always my friend and now I feel like I can't even talk to you. I just… I don't want things to be like this between us."

"Really?" she says, stepping outside, shutting the door behind her. "You spend all that time pushing me away, to the point where it drives me insane just trying to be with you, and now you want to be best buddies all of a sudden?"

"I was trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah. I get it, Peter. It doesn't make it any easier. I mean, maybe, at first, it was fun. My boyfriend's a superhero, yay! But all you ever did was make me stay away, hold stuff back from me, put me through hell while you ran around as Spider-Man and I never knew if you'd come back alive or… or…"

"I know. I get it. But I-"

She cuts me off with a raised finger.

"And then, when you did open up, you'd expect me to just listen to all this crap about how you nearly died and how you're dealing with killers and mob bosses and just be fine with it and tell you it's all going to be okay! I can't do it, Peter! I can't spend my life worrying about you getting killed, scared stiff because you won't let me in!"

"I know. Okay? I know that, MJ! You deserve someone you can, you know, actually be with. Someone better than me. I'm not saying I want to try it all again, but I just want us to be friends. I want us to not hate each other."

"Well, it's a little late for that."

Before I can respond, she's turned her back on me and she's back inside. The door slams shut in my face.

So, that went well. Nice one, Parker.

Want to know something shocking?

There's a petty thief named Herman Schultz running around New York, using these 'shock blast' gloves, calling himself the Shocker and yet I'm the one the Daily Bugle calls a maniac.

Also, I've taken this guy down so many times and he is still not in jail.

But come on, seriously… the Shocker?

Today he has opted for a jewellery store robbery. And since I was swinging by at the time, I thought I'd pay him a little visit.

"Shocker, Shocker, Shocker…"

"Oh no. Not you! Please, not-"

I drop from the building I was clinging to and deliver one quick kick to his jaw. He drops, hitting the floor. Probably hardly felt it – he wears this big goofy looking black jacket. It's all padded to reduce any blowback from his shock gloves.

"Yep! Me! Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, dropping in with a kind reminder – stop stealing stuff! I mean, seriously, Herman, I am surprised you're sticking with this whole Shocker schtick after the last fifteen times I handed your butt to you."

He scrambles to his feet, tries to grab for the bag he was carrying. I web it to the floor. Should stop him or anyone else running off with it.

"Leave me alone!" he yells. Wow, this guy is getting desperate.

He turns on me, hands outstretched, and shoots off a shock blast. Spider sense saw it coming. I was jumping into the air before his fingers had even hit the buttons. I watch the ripple pass through the air beneath me. It's impressive stuff – the gloves create super powerful vibrations to shatter… well, pretty much anything.

" _Yeah, he's called the Shocker and he makes stuff vibrate."_

 _"Mustn't make a dirty joke, mustn't make a dirty joke, mustn't make a dirty joke…_ "

"Really, though? I mean, Shocker? Have you even been on Urban Dictionary?"

He shoots another shock blast. I leap aside again. Okay, I'll admit, that one was a low blow even by my standards.

Rubble hits the ground behind me as the blast strikes the building. Dammit. Got to stop this before he does too much damage.

I shoot two bursts of webbing. Shocker doesn't have the time to react and in a second I've wrapped up both his big metal shock gloves.

"Nice try, bug."

Spider sense blares again. But I just-

The next blast tears through the webbing. Didn't expect that. I'm caught off-guard, don't react fast enough and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

Ugghh. Everything's spinning. Seriously, stop spinning, I can't- agh! Can't focus. Please stop spinning. I can't get up. My ears are ringing. I think- I think Shocker's saying something. I can't- what's going on? Why won't everything stop spinning?!

"Seriously, The Shocker and you cant beat him."

I actually heard that. I recognise that voice. But… can't be…

I hear a bang behind me. I roll onto my back, everything coming a little more into focus. First thing I see is Shocker with smoke pouring out of his gloves. Can't waste time. Can't let him get away. I slam down on the webshooters. The force of the webbing throws him back and in the next second, he's webbed up to the wall of the jewellery store.

As I get to my feet, I see the second figure. She's in a green and yellow costume with yellow gloves. And a yellow mask, which covers the top half of her face. I still recognise her.

"Uh… hey," I say. I move a little closer, whispering so none of the people in the street can hear. "Kitty?"

"Hey!"

"What's this?"

"New look. You like it?"

"New look?"

We're cut off by sirens wailing towards us. Oh good, the boys in blue are here. I grab Kitty's hand.

"Come on," I say. "We need to get out of here."

"We're not going to wait for the police to congratulate us on getting the bad guy?"

"That's not what happens next. What happens next is the police shoot at me."

"Well, there's that too."

A few seconds later, we're swinging away, Kitty clinging to my back. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I mean, web-swinging's always been one hell of a rush, but swooping through New York with Kitty holding onto me, her face over my shoulder as she laughs and yells like a kid on a theme park ride… this is the life!

"Wahoo!"

"Did you just wahoo me?" I ask.

"I just saved your butt. I get a wahoo."

"Touché. I could have handled that though."

"Dude, that guy was lamer than that Vulture creep. Hawkeye could have handled that!"

"Are we doing Avengers zingers now? Because I have some good Thor ones I've been wanting to use."

"Which one's Thor again? Is that the woman?"

"I don't even know anymore."

Air streams over us as I let go of the web, letting us drop to a rooftop below. Kitty tightens her grip and I feel my heartbeat quicken. We land and she unlaces her hands from around my shoulders.

"So, what is with the new look?" I ask, pulling my mask off as I turn to face her. She pulls her mask away too, shaking some life into her hair as she does.

"I told you, we've got to keep a low profile right now – X-Men are kind of in trouble at the minute. So I thought I'd put something new together so I could join in with your… superhero-ing. I hate sitting on the side-lines. Plus…"

"Plus what?"

"Well, people know about Kitty Pryde, X-Man. If I was seen working with Spider-Man too much and then people found out I was dating Peter Parker, they might put two and two together."

"Did you create a whole new superhero identity for hanging out with me?"

"I… Yes."

"That's… that is pretty cool of you."

"I try."

She flings her arms around my neck and our lips meet for a second. Then she's smiling up at me with those big bright eyes and that smile I can never get out of my head.

"So," she says, "you been okay lately?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know."

"What's up?"

"I, uh… I saw MJ earlier."

"Your ex?" Kitty withdraws her arms from around me.

"Yeah. I mean, I just wanted to go talk to her, try to be friends still, you know… she is, like, my oldest friend, Kitty."

"Didn't go well?"

"Could say that."

"She ended it, right? I mean, did you expect a warm welcome?"

"No, but… you know, surprisingly, this isn't helping."

"Peter, with how complicated things must have been… I mean, the whole double-life thing… you can't expect to stay on the best of terms with someone after all that. I mean, it's difficult enough for us to cope with all of this stuff, right? It's not going to be much easier for the people around us. The people who can't walk through walls or swing around on spider webs."

"You don't get it, Kitty. She helped me through so much of this Spider-Man stuff and now she won't even talk to me."

"Fine. Whatever." She has her mask back on and she's suddenly turned her back on me, walking away. "I've got to go."

Uuuugh. Idiot.

"Kitty, wait. Let me swing you back at-"

"It's fine."

She phases down through the rooftop, vanishing from view. I am an idiot. I am a total idiot. Nice going, Parker. Got a door in the face from MJ, a beating from the Shocker (of all people), and then I managed to push Kitty away.

Should have seen this coming. I knew sooner or later the old Parker luck would have to kick in.

" That went well " I then look up at the sky and sighs .


	9. Pryde fallen

I so don't need this right now. I mean, seriously, I was hoping to clear my head for a bit, get away from all the stupid crap going on in my stupid life, but no. That's too much to ask. Of course it is. One day to myself without having to worry about all the stupid people in this stupid city who can't go one stupid day without nearly getting themselves killed – that was never going to happen!

Ugh.

But then again, this is all coming from the guy swinging from skyscrapers in skin-tight red and blue pyjamas. Doesn't exactly have 'quiet life' written all over it, does it? I don't know why I thought putting on the costume would be a good way to get some peace. But then I don't seem to get a lot of peace when I'm out of the costume, so I might as well get some fresh air and exercise, right? So instead of wasting time as Peter Parker, whom the world seems to hate, I'm out here as Spider-Man… whom the world seems to hate.

Ugh.

This is stupid. My head is not in this today. She dumped me. " _God, I hate saying that_." Kitty dumped me. And, of course, because this is me, I am not only completely miserable, but totally riddled with guilt. Because, of course, like everything else that has been totally screwed up in my life, this is entirely my fault. And I can't fix this because the only way things could ever work out between me and Kitty is if I stopped talking to MJ. But I can't do that, because I have this whole over-active conscience and guilt complex that won't let me quit this stupid teenage superhero thing that I do. I am totally too young for all of this.

Ugh.

And, just to top it all off and remind me how totally futile all my whinging is, I am now stuck in another load of superhero-crazy-stuff when most people my age would currently be moping around in their bedrooms listening to music and complaining about their messed up love lives to their friends. And, as pathetic as that sounds, I so wish I was doing that right now. Y'know, if I had any friends left in the world to complain to. Never date your best friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your ONLY friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your only friend and then drag her into a ton of stupid double-life superhero crap that keeps on screwing you over. Do other people have these problems? Or is it just me? " _I bet Tony Stark doesn't go through all this."_ So, yeah. That's what I'm not doing. What I am doing – while feeling totally empty and miserable and fed up with absolutely everything – is fighting some nut job who has taken the time to build himself an eight-foot mechanical rhino costume and is currently laying waste to Brooklyn while the police, or the army, or the freaking Avengers are nowhere to be seen.

UGH.

I am not in the mood for this. But since when has that mattered, right? With great power comes a whole lot of ass-whupping and bad jokes. Or something like that.

Hero time.

Its a guy dressed in long black tights and a lion vest he sounds Australian he has a comers crew with him . I land and watch as he tackles the Lizard getting him into a head lock " _What the hell is happening_?" Suddenly the Lizard is flipped over i have quickly dodge as the Lizard crushes the car i was on knocking me down " Crikey its the spider man me lucky day " the lion vest man says

I scramble to my feet. Come on, Parker, shake it off. It's just your bones and your muscles and your organs. No big deal, right? " Allow me to introduce me self im Kraven the legendary hunter" Kraven says as he knocks the Lizard down again

There's a whole lot of people looking at me, probably wondering what the hell's going on. I mean, I would hope they noticed the Lizard and Kraven fighting but their expressions say they're wondering what the hell is going on. To be honest, so am I.

"Um, hi," I say. "Anyone got a tin of spinach?"

Blank looks. I swear, in my head, I'm hilarious.

"Never mind," I mutter. "Nobody watches cartoons anymore. Geronimo!""

I leap back out of the way . I Bet they're all going to be thinking their lives are getting way too weird, living in this city.

They have no idea.

"Excuse me!" I land behind Kraven. He turns to look at me. "Sorry, but I think I was just in the middle of stopping you before we were rudely interrupted by you throwing the Lizard at me"

I jump again as the Lizard charges me i somersault over him and dropkick Kraven in the face i watach as Lizard gets up, I somersault from his back, onto the roof of a parked car – one of the ones he hasn't trashed yet. There's a manhole cover a few feet away. I use a couple of webs to latch onto it.

"You die now, Spider!" yells Lizard. He charges.

I jump, pulling the manhole cover up with me by two web-lines. I swing it over my head and, as Lizard passes by beneath me, I bring it down on the Lizards head the force causes it to swingn around again.

There's a crash.

I land in front of Lizard .

I look around I've accidentally taken out Kraven with the manhole cover , Kraven is laying on his back the manhole cover on his chest . Theres a mark on his face indicating the manhole cover had connected with it .

"Whoo. Whoa. Okay."

A crowd of onlookers is emerging in the street now, coming out of their hiding places.

"Everyone okay?" I say. "We all good? I tell you what, how about everyone just takes five? I know I could use a break. Whoo."

I breathe out and relax. Lizard and that Kraven guy is down. The people are safe. All's good, right? Yeah, right.

Tyres screech on tarmac and three black SUVs are tearing down the street towards me. They stop and a series of guys in black uniforms, all carrying machine guns, file out. There's a woman in a suit too. Blonde, with a face like thunder. I've seen her before.

"Agent Carter," she says. "SHIELD."

"Oh, good, its you guys again ," I say.

" Spiderman your coming with me this time"

"Is THAT how SHIELD operates? Who is this guy anyway? One of yours gone rogue? "

"That's classified information."

"Of course it is. I mean, why should you tell me anything? I only saved everyone and stopped the bad guy, free of charge, for about the billionth time."

"I know it's annoying, kid, but you do this on your own. You get answers if and when Fury wants you on our team. As things are, you're lucky we're arresting you."

"Well there's gratitude for you. You're welcome, by the way."

"You Need to come in for questioning."

"You serious?"

"Fury's orders."

"Um… yeah. Sure. That'll happen."

A second later, I'm swinging away. And Agent Sharon Carter is probably swearing at me under her breath, but whatever. I'm not in the mood. Not today. I mean, it will probably be a cold day in Hell before I ever go in for SHIELD questioning, but it is most definitely not happening today.

An hour later, I'm climbing into my bedroom through the window. So, getting out as Spidey for a while didn't help. Now I'm just slightly bruised and upset. I check the lock on my door, pull off my mask and throw it to the floor. Then I collapse onto my bed. My eyes fall on the xmen jacket draped on the back my desk chair, It's not mine. It's Kitty's . She must have left it when she was last here.

Kitty ...great. Now I'm thinking about her again. And how totally useless it is to even try to do anything. Shes never gonna talk to me again .

I turn over, burying my face in my pillow.

Ugh.


	10. End of an era

Emma frost walks towards the crucified Jean Grey who is now wearing a inhibiter collar and duct tape over her mouth. Emma stops in front of her as a crowd begins to gather " mutants are hated here we're hunted for sport I've always been hated " Emma says " This young lady here is one of power fullest mutants out there and today shes get made an example of as we speak the terrorist group known as the Xmen has either been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Or dead or in hiding " Emma says getting a cheer from the crowd , Jean Grey looks on using her eyes pleading for help . No one is coming to save her ." However she is not alone " Emma says and motions to some people who drag Jubille chained in an x position up behind emma and next to Jean Jubille is also gagged " These two mutants will die here today no one will stop me and no one will save them " Emma says as the crowd cheers.

A man wearing a skull shirt carrying guns walks up to the mutants " Say goodbye " Emma says as the man known as the punisher aims his shotgun at Jubilee . Jean struggles trying to get free to help Jubille but its in vain .

BANG!.

Jubille slumps against her bonds as blood begins to poor from her wound . Jean has tears in her eyes , the Punisher moves to jean " Your next " He says pointing his gun at Jean . Jean closes her eyes .

THWAP BANG!

Jean opens them to see the punisher holding his wrist as another man lands in front of the crowd he holds out his hand as a red and white shield with a star in the centre fly back to his hand " The last time someone was trying to kill a mass amount of people was an asgardian god and we didnt get along " the man says " Oh Shit its Captain America " some of crowd gasp " You alone wont stop us cap " Emma says smugly as the Punisher grabs another gun " Who said he was alone" a voice says as a blast knocks the Punisher flying into an ally. Iron man lands not far from cap and Emma holding his replusors at Emma " Fine you win " Emma says running off ? Ironman and Captain america rush over to Jean and Jubille , cap removes the tape on Jeans lips " Is she?" Jean says worried " He pulse is faint i have to act fast " Ironman says freeing Jubille and flying off at top speed . Captain America helps Jean " Come on lets get you home " He says .

Kitty pryde stormed back to her apartment she shared with Storm and Psylocke . The apartment was oddly quiet as no one was there , Kitty turned on the T.V. And gasped , there on the T.V. Was a broadcast showing Jean Grey and Jubille about to be publicly executed and Captain America and Ironman saving them, the news suddenly cut to another one showing S.H.I.E.L.D. Arresting most of the Xmen . Kitty watched on in horror as her teammates including Storm and Psylocke were lead onto a shield jet and flown away . Kitty sighed as it then cut to spiderman fighting Kraven and the Lizard , Kitty huffed and turned to T.V. Off " Stupid spider " . Kitty got up and headed to her bedroom.

She didnt want to see Peter Parker again , As Kitty walked out of the lounge room something caught her eye , on he side of the building oppersite her in Hells Kitchen was two d's on fire " DD ? What the hell?" Kitty said . However standing on the rooftop was a man dressed in a red devil suit holding a billy club.

Emma frost kicked a can and huffed , the Punisher was cleaning his guns , Elektra was watching Emma. The gold skull walked in flanked by Sebastion Shaw and Toad . The only member that didnt look as Ivan Vanko A.K.. whipLash he was busy with his arc reactor " I see you failed in killing the Mutants " Red skull said , Emma looked down " Dont worry my desr we will have plenty of time after all were the Brotherhood " Gold skull said .


	11. The begining of the end

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 and *sighs* ok im gonna be honest i wasnt really a fan of peter parker & Mary jane couple but its a staple in spiderman comics so here it is enjoy guys )

*Spidey's Usual Spot*

It seems like a regular day for Spiderman as he was sitting at his usual spot by his gargoyle statue pretending that the statue is listening to his problems. He has dealt with so much lately that it is starting to cloud his judgment about his self. As he stood by the statue, he took his mask off and tries to hold back the tears that he wants to release due to all the stress that he has been dealing with through the past years.

Spiderman with hurt in his voice said to his self, "I don't know if I can deal with any more pain and suffering. I was given great power, but have not lived up to the responsibility of that power, so because of that I lost my Uncle Ben over something I could have prevented. Then there's the pain that I felt when I lost my first love Gwen Stacey, if I just would have been faster with catching her she might have been alive right now. Now recently Kitty and I broke up all because of that stupid fight about me not giving up on Mary Jane and at this point ive tried to fix things but failed .

He continues saying, "It's like since I became Spider-man either someone close to me gets hurt, suffers, or doesn't want me in their life anymore. As much as I would want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, I couldn't live with the fact that people could die when I could have saved them especially disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility and not fighting for the honor of Gwen."

As Peter gets up to put his mask back on he came down with a final conclusion, "I hate being a loner and it would be nice to have that special someone in my life, but yet I feel like there's no point in trying and maybe it's best not to not rely on someone. Aunt may could somewhat help but me moving into my own place would defeat the purpose of not loading her with my personal issues. Man forget it! I'm just going to just be to myself as Peter Parker and as Spiderman the lone hero."

With that said, Peter heads home to get some rest and try to clear his head, which he knew that wouldn't help much.

\- Queens-Aunt May's house-

Knock Knock

Aunt May open the door to see a familiar face in front of her, "Mary Jane, it's been too long. It is great to see you again and mine, you have grown since the last time I saw you"

Mary jane Watson with a warm smile on her face greeted her back, "Hello Aunt May, and it's great to see you again. Did I come at a bad time?"

Aunt May replied, "Oh no you are welcome to come in *lets Mary Jane in*. By the way, Peter is not here, for he is out helping his boss J.J.

Mary Jane was shock and impress with this news. She hasn't really kept up with Peter for she has done her own thing as of late. She responds saying, "That is certainly great news. Well I'm sure him and Kitty are enjoying the themselves together hehe."

Aunt may with a soft *sign* and tells Mary Jane , "Actually dear, they broke up recently and I feel Peter hasn't been the same since."

Mary Jane was more shock hearing that, she knew that her and Peter's relationship didn't work because Peter still had strong feelings for m.j and wanted her back. Though she was hurt by his decision, she was happy that he was happy. Now hearing that the two split again, Mary Jane knew deep down she wants to see how he's feeling and hope that this is not affecting him as Spiderman for she still care for him. She calmly replied, "Oh gosh, I really have been out of the loop lately. I would like to see how he's doing, would you happen to know his new address?

A warm smile came across Aunt May's face as she answers her, "Sure I do, and yes, I will give it to you since I'm sure that will bring a smile on his face to see how beautiful you have become." She really did hope that M.J. could help Peter feel better since she felt that he and Kitty wouldn't get back together.

"Aw, thank you, I see where Peter got his sweetness from in the family hehe." Mary jane said after getting his address.

"It's my pleasure and I really think since he lost Gwen he could use some healing in his life." Aunt May answer. After a few mins of talking, A loud thump from upstairs " Oh Peter must of come home and i didnt see " Aunt may said , Mary Jane made her way to Peter's room to visit him.

Peter was sitting on his bed having a stare contest with his ceiling. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. he figures it would be Aunt May stopping by to check on him. "Okay, if she asks about how I'm feeling about Kitty just play it cool, the last thing I need is for her to get stressed worrying about me," Peter said to his self as he heads to the door. When he opens it, he was completely shocked to see the person standing in front of him. He was looking at a familiar beautiful young adult who had a bubbly personality that he like but she was also very caring.

"Hey Tiger it's been a while," Mary Jane greeted him with a beautiful smile.

Peter just stood there with his mouth wide open being in shock by the face that not only is his former girlfriend Mary Jane is here, but her appearance has changed since the last time they spoke to each other in person in a very good way.

Mary Jane just giggles at this and decided to mess with him flirting with him. "You see something that you like Petey?" she asks as she places her hand on her hip.

Peter finally came out of his stare mode and finally was able to see speak, "I'm sorry, but WOW M.J. you look great and it's really nice to see you again.

He reaches to get a hug from her which he did as she return the hug. "Did my Aunt May tell you I was here?" as they ended the hug.

M.J. giggle and responded, "May I come in", she asked?

"Oh course, you are one of the few people who decided to visit me so consider it an honor ha-ha," Peter answer letting her in.

"Hey, listen.. I know this might not be the a great time to say it... but I am sorry about you and Kitty Aunt May told me about the split up." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Peter, who was not surprised that M.j. found out by his aunt, took a deep breath and responded, "It is okay M.J. and I appreciate your concern. She finally couldn't put up with the double life that I have to deal with; I don't think any girl would at this point."

M.J. could see the depression that he was dealing with all over his face, it wasn't just the break up that was hurting him, but she felt it was just another thing to add to his life that affected him negatively like when he lost his other loved ones.

She went over to him and hug him tightly as Peter hug her tightly back, but he had his head relax on her breast which made him blush a little.

Suddenly M.j. had an idea just as she was enjoying the hug, "Say Peter, and you don't have to decide or answer now, but would you like for me to stay with you that way you won't have to feel alone? I promise I will pull my weight while I'm staying with you."

Peter was completely thrown off from that question. Yeah in his case, it would be nice to have someone around the place, especially someone like M.j. but yet that would mean that they would most likely get close and he wasn't sure if he wanted that for something could happen to her or he might hurt again.

"Though this is a heavy request you'd have to ask aunt may ", Peter answered.

"YAY that means you're going to at least think about it hehe, well, I bout to head out, but give me call sometime when you decide what to do or just want to chat. Always remember that no matter what Peter if you need anything I'm here for you." M.J. said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek that made Peter turn red.

M.J. still thinking it's cute when he blushed; walk out his place saying, "Goodnight Tiger"!

Peter responded back, "Goodnight M.J. and it was good seeing you again".

As he watches her walk out the door, he lay back on the couch and thought about what his decision will be.

"This is going to be a long night." Peter mutters to his self.


	12. Confliction

Peter really didn't get a good night rest; he had nightmares of losing and hurting the people he cares about in his life. Yet this wasn't the first time he had this type of dream, after he and Kitty broke up he would sometimes have that dream of hurting her due to him not being able to cope with the hurt he has dealt with. On top of that he now needs to make a huge decision on if he should let M.J. live with him or not.

"This is tougher than I thought like I don't think it would be wrong since me and Kitty have dated in the past, but I broke up with her since I still wanted M.J. Despite of that she still wanted me in her life as a close friend even though we kind of lost contact. Now, after a reunion, she wants to move in with me which is kind of sudden." Peter said to himself in a low mumble. "Though I hate living here without any company and would really like to have someone to talk about my feelings, but I don't want to risk getting hurt by letting people in my life, or the other way around, and then they just walk out of my life after getting close to me.

Peter, after giving it more thought, went through his contacts and found a M.J's number and decided to call her.

"Hey Tiger" M. in her usual, happy voice after he waited for her to answer.

"Hey M.J., how are you doing?" Peter asked enjoying her musical voice.

"I'm good, but then again I'm always happy hearing from you." M. , flirting with him causing Peter to blush a little.

"Ha-ha that's always good, say I was wondering did you want to meet up so I can talk to you about the offer?" Peter asked, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Sure, why don't we meet up in Central Park Tomorrow? At your old favorite chili dog stand," M.J. answers back. Peter chuckled, remembering a very awkward first date.

"Cool I will see you then" Peter said with little excitement.

"All right Petey," M.J. said as they both hung up. Peter sighed thinking about Kitty last he heard she had returned to the X-Mansion " I have to talk to her " Peter said and he left his bedroom.

-One Hour Later at the X-mansion-

Peter knocked on the door . Kitty answered .

"Hey Kitty listen..." as we were about to speak, she cut him off with a sad tone.

"Peter, what's going on? I mean you hadn't really spoken to me since the M.J. Thing. I know i left without listening to you, but I feel like there's more to it, if we are going to be together we should be able to tell each other stuff especially how we feel."

Peter knew that he had to at least tell her how he felt towards her so he walked over to her, held her waist, and look into her eyes as he spoke to her, "You're right. There is something I need to tell you, the reason I acted different today was cause I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm aware that you could handle those guys, but I didn't understand why it affected me seeing you in action. So it hit me that I still have deep feelings for you. I know its been a while since we actually talk, but at times even when I was with Mary Jane I ask myself what if when it came to us but I figure you would move on eventually. At the end of the day, I just don't want anything bad happening to you because of me."

Kitty wraps her arms around his neck and went into her sweet tone confessing, "Peter I never stopped loving you, I understood that you wanted M.J so that's why I let you go so you could be happy but it was so hard to... cause we were very close and yes I was hurt but seeing you happy was important to me. I also know that it's hurting you that you are not with her no more, but honestly, I know how you feel about her "

" I know im sorry Kitty" Peter said Kitty, with her cute smile, "Don't Pete, as long as You as her back in your life thats all you need. "

"Kitty wait…." He said as he reached for her b the door slammed shut tired from a long day Peter decided to head home .


	13. Kitty vs MJ

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and i tried i really did but i cant write a peter & M.J. Love story so im going to blend it hope you guys enjoy )

\- Aunt may's house-

It was the middle of the night that Peter was having one of the best rest that he has had in a long time. When all of the sudden Peter's cell phone begin to ring. Luckily Peter was able to get up and answer so it wouldn't wake Aunt may up as well not bothering to read the caller id to see who was calling him this late.

A sleepy Peter answer, "um hello.."

"Hey Tiger", a familiar voice and response that Peter knew too well.

This made him wake up a little more with a little anger in him as he got up .

"Why are you calling me this late at night, I have nothing to say to you and you definitely shouldn't have anything to say to me." Peter asks his former girlfriend. it was odd that she would be calling him.

"Tiger why you got to be like that? I was calling cause I miss you and want you back." Mj said while Peter sat in the living room and kept listening.

"You know how we have our moments/disagreements like what couple doesn't and this wasn't the first time me and you split, besides you know you miss being me so why not come back to me?" She ask him.

Peter really got real piss off from hearing that; One he remember during the last time he was dating her how she suddenly grew to be more cocky then confident when it came to their relationship (due to her knowing she is dating Spider-man), two she was the one who would start the fights about Peter needing to stop being Spiderman when he was getting seriously injure and just live a normal life which was becoming a strain to him (even his Aunt May wasn't okay with how she was treating him) but yet he would try to make peace with her cause he really wanted to try to make it work, now hearing her claim that he miss her like he was really that desperate and couldn't find no one else to date just made him feel worse knowing how he use to feel about his self.

With all that said Peter took a deep breath and went to respond to his former girlfriend saying, "Look Mary Jane, we are done as in finish as in no more. The last moments of us dating has made me feel miserable, especially how you broke up with me. It puts me in a very bad depression to where I was doubting myself as me and Spiderman both physically and emotionally. Recently that has now change for one I'm slowly building my self up back up, two Im actually getting to a better place in my life, and three which is the best part so do me a favor and delete my number from your phone and don't call me back." At the end his voice went from anger to confidence as Mj got angry and started to yell at him only for the call to cut off because Peter hung the phone up on her.

"Well on the bright side, It is no longer my responsibility to save her from a crazy super villain haha," He joke to his self.

-The next day-

The next day in the afternoon, Peter decided to spend some time and go and see Gwen. He was thankful to have some type of peace after his late talk with Mary Jane.

Peter answered with a joke, "I'm enjoying myself with you as well babe and it has been peaceful, no crazy super villains terrorizing New York, this must be our lucky day haha" peter placed a rose on her grave . Of course its not always a peaceful day when you are a super hero, for right at that moment Peter's spider-sense went off.

"Danger but where everything seems fine." as he ask the question out loud he turns just to see why his spider-sense went off, he saw for what could had be his new enemy base off her angry expression: "Mary Jane!?".

Mary Jane was quickly walking towards him with a piss off look on her face and spoke to them, "Now Peter do really think that you can just get rid of me that easily, you forget I know your secret…

Peter cut her off knowing that she wouldn't even try to use that against him, "but me and you both know you are not that going to reveal it cause you know my enemies will just target you to get to me. Besides, that's pretty low even for you!"

Mary Jane went on, "I'm quite aware of that but my point is that the fact that you told me meant that you have a lot of trust in me which you don't say that about a lot of girls in your life. I get you were angry last night, probably because you didn't get a good nights rest, but we were together for so long and surely you are not about to give all this up for this trash you are with now."

"Um excuse me what did you just call Gwen?" Peter asks her, hoping that she wouldn't try her again.

"Did I stutter... No and I don't have to repeat my self to you, me and you both know that I'm more of a woman for Peter then her "

Peter was not going to sit by and let M.j talk that way about Gwen "Look I told you on the phone it was over and I meant it, now you are just jealous because one guy doesn't want to be with you..." As he was about to go off on his former girlfriend, Something stops him , it was Kitty and she told him, "Petey I got this don't worry." as Peter simply nodded knowing that Mary Jane was about to get what's coming to her.

Kitty got up in her face and told her off saying, "You know I used to like you, despite the fact that Peter dump me for you. Yet I tolerated you because you meant a lot to Peter, but now you have completely changed into some stuck-up version of yourself with no care for others and only care about what you want when you want it. But the fact that you are trying to get Peter back after he told you what time it is and in front of my face, that just make you look desperate, disrespectful, and stupid so for that you deserve to be alone. I'm going to do what you should have done and that's be there for Peter and love him for who he is. This is not speaking out of cockiness, but out of confidence that when he was with you a lot of people said that he could do better and he has"

This really sets Mary Jane over the edge for the only comeback she had was to slap Kitty in the face really hard. Though he couldn't believe that M.j did what she just did, Peter didn't need his spider-sense to know that his ex girlfriend was about to be in real danger.

After that hard slap, Kitty snaps and jump on Mary Jane slamming her body on the ground. Peter had forgotten she been training with Logan since she was stronger than before as she then started to punch Mj in the face, but Peter pulls her off of her all he saw was that Mary Jane had a bloody nose, and she had a hard time getting up as ran away crying.

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN AND IT WILL BE ALOT WORSE IF YOU CONTINUE TO MESS WITH HIM AGAIN!" Kitty yells at her.

" calm down its over I think she got the message," Peter told her trying to calm her down, he wasn't used to seeing her this angry and no matter how angry he was at M.J he wasn't seeking violence on her.

Kitty attempts to calm down, but it wasn't working that well for she actually felt hate towards her. She officially has no respect for her, the fact that she slaps her out of nowhere when trying to have a civil conversation really made Mary Jane more likable.

"Let's just head home alright?" Peter ask her as she shook her head yes as they went home.

(Little did they know, a familiar black substance was hiding, watching the whole fight and plotting for revenge on Peter Parker as it was heading for M.J's direction)

-Aunt May's House-

After they made it home, Kitty went to his room with her head buried under the pillows crying for allowing her anger to get the best of her and the fact that Peter might not want to stay with her after the way she reacted.

To her surprise Peter came in and sat on the bed rubbing her back telling her it's okay.

Kitty looks up, wipes her tears away, and asks, "How can you not be mad at me, I could have beat her badly and it was immature of me to get into it with her?!"

Peter simply smile and told her how he felt about what happen, "I'm not mad because I know you, you're not the killer type and I'm pretty sure that even if I wasn't there you would have stopped. Another reason is that you actually fought over me which is something that SHE wouldn't have done so I appreciate that you care enough about me to do that beside she hit you first and like any of villain she needed to be taught a lesson.

"HAHAH only you know how to make me laugh when I'm not my best." Kitty said cheering up a little bit.

"If I couldn't what type of boyfriend would I be to you haha, I don't like seeing you sad it doesn't fit your bubbly personality and your not going to lose me so smile for me pleaseeee?" Peter asked playfully.

"Alright baby, I'm so lucky to have a great guy like you." Kitty said, giving him a small kiss to the lips.

"I'm lucky to have a great girl like you." Peter responded by kissing her back with led to them kissing each other some more.

During them kissing, Peter knew he could trust in Kitty and felt for the relationship to be fully better he needed to express his inner feelings that he been dealing with it.

"Kitty I think I'm ready to open up to you about how I been feeling over the past months," he tells her.

Kitty, with a smile on her face, gets up and sits on Peter's lap and tells him, "I'm glad that you're ready, and I'm ready to listen baby plus aunt May really likes you ".


	14. MjMania

-Aunt May's House-

Peter holds Kitty's hands gently as he got his self prepare to talk to her about the depression he has gone through. He knew how tough it will be, but he also knew that he trust Kitty and loves her enough to open up about his feelings.

Peter then takes a deep breath and goes into explaining, "Over the past months, I haven't been truly myself mentally and emotionally. I have been thinking that I was giving great power, but have not lived up to the responsibility and because of that I lost Uncle Ben. Then there's the hurt that I keep feeling that it's because of me. I lost Gwen, if I just would have made to her faster she would have been alive now. Of course over time it didn't get better with me and M.j breaking up all over me being Spiderman."

He continues as he try's to fight back his tears with Kitty holding his hands tighter, "It's gotten to the point where I feel like since I became Spider-man, someone close to me dies or doesn't want me in their life. There are even times where I want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, that way I won't hurt others around me, yet I couldn't live with the fact that people could die when I could have saved them especially I would be disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility."

At this point of venting, Peter couldn't fight back his tears as he kept revealing what he has felt on the inside, "I truly felt I was alone and I hated that lonely feeling, but I felt that it was the best way to keep my friends and family away from me not having to deal with losing them. I know I still have Aunt May but I know she can't take care of me forever, I also know I have friends like Johnny but I'm pretty sure he couldn't relate to how I feel and the thought of The Fantastic 4 losing a member because of me was something I wouldn't be able to deal with. Ultimately, I would like a relationship with someone who could help me over come what I been dealing with but as my aunt told me, you can't be happy with someone if you aren't happy with yourself which i wasn't."

Kitty was beyond shock from hearing everything that just came out of Peter's mouth. She never had a clue he had these feelings inside since they had gone a long time without really talking to each other, but she also knew Peter would always joke around as Spiderman so it made him hard to read at times. Realizing that it was more than just the break up, Kitty curse herself for not checking up on him more as a good friend should do, even with him being with Mary Jane than that was not an excuse to not be there for him.

Kitty then spoke to a red-eyed Peter with a very sweet voice, "Petey I'm so so sorry that I didn't know about this sooner. Losing people you care about really does take a toll on a person not just a hero, and it sucks that a nice guy like you had to deal with all that by yourself."

She holds on to Peter's face in her hands to comfort him saying, "You don't have to go through anything alone, you got friends and family that truly care about you, most importantly you got me not just as a friend but as your girlfriend as well. You mean so much to me and I will be that girl that helps and supports you when you need me to."

Peter looked into her eyes and said, "I'm happy that you are back in my life, you really help put a smile on my face ever since we met back up which I truly appreciate it. I love you too Katherine Pryde".

Kitty gave him a look and responded playfully, "Um that Kitty to you Bug-Boy Hehe".

Peter laugh at that and joked back, "My bad, I mean Ms. Shadow-cat haha"

Kitty with a flirty look simply said, "Just kiss me my Spiderman"

After saying that they both leaned in and kiss each, as they kiss it grew more passionate with Kitty moaning softly while Peter squeeze butt gently. After a few mins they stop to catch their breath and held each-other as they thought about what happen today.

"You know Petey, I think we owe M.j an apologize for the way we acted." Kitty told Peter with a serious look on her face.

Peter shook his head in agreement," Funny I was sort of thinking the same thing like I wanted her to feel the hurt she cause me but that doesn't make me any better if I snoop down to her level, but I think we should wait a few days to let her cool off since you did kind of went off on her physically haha."

"Yeaaa about that, I'm also thinking because I need to keep control of my anger some and now that we are dating I think we need to start getting advice from log..." Kitty couldn't finish saying the full name without Peter interrupting her.

"NEGATIVE!" Peter shouted, knowing where she was going with the conversation!

"Why not, we both are close to him in a way and plus he had lived long enough to experience the stuff we have gone through". Kitty trying to convince him with an innocent tone.

Peter responds back, "And I have known him long enough to know that he will GUT ME (in Logan's voice) if he finds out we are dating again for I'm pretty sure he didn't like me leaving you for M.J like that."

"That was in the past baby, I'm sure he's not still holding that against you and I won't let him touch hurt you. Beside you already know he's going to find out and give us the "talk" anyways, so we might as well get that over with." Kitty said with comfort hoping to convince Peter to go along with for if anyway from a guy's point of view can help him it would be Wolverine "for he is The best there is and well we know the rest".

Peter knew she was right, despite the negatives about Logan he could always count on him when it came to serious stuff.

"Alright babe we will go talk to him but if charges at me, you better phase me away from his attack alright?" He asks her in joke.

She laughs at him, "Hehe I got you Petey."

With that, they head to bed together after a long day of revealing emotions and comfort.

-Mary Jane's Apartment -

After getting herself fixed up from the beating she got from Kitty, Mary Jane was laying down in her bed feeling upset and hurt about what happen today between her, Peter, and his girlfriend.

"I can't believe he let that tramp attack me like that and why did he seem so upset seeing me when I didn't do anything wrong?! Just because I want him to stop being Spiderman and take me back that gave him no right to snap at me the way he did!"

Little did she know, due to being blind by her anger, a black substance found its way into her house waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"GRRRR this is too much for me now, I should just sleep it off and hope for a better day tomorrow," M.J said as she force herself to sleep even though she still was upset about what happen. With M.J fast asleep, this gave the black substance a chance to take control of her as it started to attach its self to her feeding off the angry emotion she was feeling and soon was able to enter her mind. A small red crow was watching her through the window , the crow smirked when it saw the black substance latch onto Mary Jane.

\- M.J.'s Dream-

Suddenly, Mary Jane found herself waking up to somewhere that was not her room, it looked like being inside a sewer with dark cobwebs everywhere.

" _Well well look who decided to wake up_." said a voice. Mj looked around to see a shadow like figure who in a way had the same body form as her.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Mj asked.

" _You are in a place which you humans call their Mindscape. And, I am a Symbiote but have given myself the name Mania im from another world however on your im called Venom."_

As soon as she heard the word "Venom" she gasp as she remember her classmate Eddie Brock being under control by the black suit that made him become Venom who almost exposed Peter's secret identity and threaten her.

"What do you want from me? I'm fully aware of who you are and I don't want any part with you!" She told Venom out of fear.

" _Tsk Tsk, Why live with what happen in the past, since all I want to do is help you_ " Mania responded with an evil smile.

"What could I possibly need help with that you could actually help me with?" M.J asks feeling the anger she felt earlier.

Mania goes on to explain her purpose to her, " _Well it seems that we have a certain jealous side in common, for you see I too rejected by Peter Parker even though I was able to give him power and boldness while you could make him happy and made him feel like a man but still he cast us to the side. He chose spidergwen on my world who was my lover they destroyed me . So now I'm offering you my service to help get pay back."_

Mary Jane was shocked by what she heard, part of her could relate to how Mania got rejected and wanted payback, but the other part of her didn't want to physically hurt Peter even though he deserve to get hurt the same way she was.

" _Now dear, we are in your Mindscape so I can feel and hear your inner thoughts, I know your conflicted but don't you at least want to get payback on his new girlfriend for making you look weak, pathetic, and not worth Peter's time?_ " Mania was using M.J's blind anger to play mind games with her which seem to work for she really wanted to hurt Kitty more than Peter.

" _You know what, you have point. I would love nothing more to get Peter back and the best way to do that is, to beat the hell out of his no good for nothing girlfriend. Okay Venom I will take you on that deal, but I want to have control not you got it!?_ " M.j agreeing to work with Venom.

Mania then grew a more evil like smiling, knowing that she doesn't understand how once she gets her as a host, the longer she stays with her, the harder it will be for her to separate herself from her.

" _But of course, my dear, you know I believe this is the start of a beautiful bonding_ " Mania said as her shadow figure form started to cover her body, giving her a new costume for the birth of Symbiote Mary Jane was born!.


	15. Best at what he does

-At the X-mansion-

Peter and Kitty had arrived a the X mansion current base to the X men , however most of the X men have either been killed or captured so right now the X men are Logan,Kitty,Ice man , night crawler and colossus .

"I still can't believe you talked me into talking to him." Peter told Kitty as they were at the X-Mansion getting ready to talk to Logan.

They both had agreed that getting advice from Logan would not only help Peter but their relationship as well, but Peter still felt uneasy about revealing that he and Kitty were back together since he had left her the last time for Mary Jane and knew that it had hurt her.

Kitty held his hand tightly and told him, "Petey, don't worry like I said I will make sure nothing happens to you beside I'm pretty sure he's not going to be mad but we won't know unless you try." She wasn't sure if he was really scared or still was dealing with trusting others.

Peter believes her yet he couldn't understand why it seem so difficult for him to talk to Mr. Best there is? All he knew was that if he wanted to officially get over his negative side, he is going to have to learn to at least open up to the closest people in his life. Out of all people did he really need to talk Logan?

"I'm ready, hopefully this doesn't backfire on me," Peter said as Kitty phrase through the front door entering the mansion.

As soon as they enter, they ran into a familiar ice face who happen to slide towards them.

"PETER AND KITTY MY TWO FAVORITE CHILL BUDDIES!", said Bobby Drake aka Iceman.

"Hey Ice boy," Kitty joked while Peter reply with a "Hey Bobby".

Peter felt guilty that he hasn't talked to Bobby like he hasn't talked to Kitty, for he was another close person in his life that he push away. At that moment Peter realizes that he needs to make things right between them, like what better way to start opening up, then to his friend ( _more like a brother)._

"Say Kitty could you go head and find Logan, I want to talk to Bobby about something personal." Peter said in a low voice to his girlfriend.

Kitty looks at him at first concern, but nods her head understanding and walked away to give Peter and Bobby some space.

"Yo Pete what's wrong, you don't see like yourself. Lately you haven't acted like yourself, everything cool haha get it because I'm got cooling powers." Bobby ask in concern but also in a joking matter. He notices that Peter didn't seem to have much to say, especially when he came to help Kitty pack her stuff like he was in his own world.

"Ha-ha... Listen, I'm so sorry I haven't reached out to you as I should. You see a lot has happen in my life and I just felt like I should just be to myself, but I am starting to realize that I'm not alone and I should do better in reaching out to the ones who are close in my life to help pick me up when I'm down. What I'm hoping is that I didn't mess up our friendship because you are like a brother to me, you know." Peter told Bobby in a very serious tone.

Bobby just look at Peter soaking all that he heard and responded by saying, "Dude you need to "chill" haha we pretty much are brothers and we all go through some hardship, but you don't have to deal with any of it by yourself, not only do you have me, you have Kitty in your life which by the way it's about time you 2 got back together considering whats goi on with the Xmen at the moment"

Peter gave a shocked look and ask, "How did you know?" they didn't start dating until after she had officially moved in so it was strange how he already figure out.

Bobby answered with a smirk on his face, "You surely didn't deny it just then and plus with her being your roommate it was going to happen eventually."

Peter then laugh and reply, "Dang you got me hahaha, I wonder how obvious it will be to the others."

"Yea I'm pretty sure they will catch on pretty fast haha, so why you have to talk to Logan?" Bobby asked him.

Peter tells him, "Well Kitty thought it would be a good idea, talking to him consider he has dealt with worst stuff, then I have over the years as well as letting him know about me and her."

Bobby nodded his head and said, "Well Logan is the go to guy when it comes to stuff like that so I hope it works out, and Peter always remember if anything you can talk to me. Got it web head?"

"I got ya, thanks Bobby" They then hug it out.

-Training room-

Peter makes it to the training room to find Logan talking to Kitty, he takes a deep breath and walks towards them.

"Hey Log…." of course Peter didn't get a chance to finish for out of nowhere Logan jump to him with his crawls already at his face.

"Look here bub, Kitty already told me about the you being all lovely over each other again. The only reason I haven't gut you for hurting her last time was because I know how you are when it comes to the red-head, but if you do that crap again and hurt Kitty again next time it won't end pretty for you got it!?"

Peter gulped and responded, "Yes sir! It won't happen again sir!"

"Good. Now that we got that out of way, let's go somewhere private and talk about what you been dealing with." Logan said to Peter and Kitty who nodded while going to his room to talk.

Once they went into his room and got settled, Peter went to explain to Logan all he had dealt with while Kitty held his hand tightly. Peter basically told him how his depression at times made him not want to continue being Spiderman as well as having trouble asking for help due to fear of losing others. Logan, as he listens to what he said, was shocked that he didn't even know he was feeling that way considering how well Peter was good at hiding his true emotions.

"Bub I know you haven't had an easy life and from what you have told me I can see how it has gotten tougher, but l also know that the taking the loner path is not going to help either. I will even admit at times I found myself in a place where I thought I could handle issues on my own but at times I realize that sometimes I need help otherwise I would have been in a lot of trouble. So the main point is you got people in your life that care for you and want to help you, but you have to find it in yourself to want to receive help and you can't let the past overtake you for only you can make your future brighter." Logan tells Peter in a serious tone.

Peter took all that in and he knew he was right for if anyone knew about the danger of being a loner is Logan and he doesn't have to feel lonely for he has people like Kitty in his life to lift his spirit up if he needs it. He looks back at Logan and said, "Your definitely right Logan and I appreciate the advice, it made not be an easy recovery but I'm willing to open up more."

Logan, showing a little smile, said to him, "That's what I'm here for bub and you can come to me about anything since I'm the…"

"WE GET IT!" Peter said with sarcasm, but starts to regret it when Logan crawls got in face as he tells him, "Don't interrupt me, for I'm the best there is at what I do." After saying his famous catchphrase, he turns to Kitty to comfort her about her action at red-head.

"As for you, I get that the red-head put her hands on you, but from what you had told me you didn't have to beat her up that badly. I made not like that woman's new attitude, but you still should apologize for hurting her like that." Logan said to Kitty who shakes her head in agreement.

"I know I need to, I just still can't believe she did that." Kitty said as Peter went to say, "She gets one role in a new play, that's coming out and she became a whole different pretty much not to mention at the time she was dating Spider-man.

"Whatever the reason for being like that at least try to make it right, y'all both are more mature than that." Logan commands them even though little of him felt like she deserve the beating she got.

"We will." they both said as they said there good-bye and headed home.

-Hour later-

Peter decided to swing home so Kitty was holding onto him. They both felt better after talking to Logan and chatting with their mutant friends. On their way home, Peter and Kitty heard an alarm go off and saw that Scorpion was trying to rob a bank.

Kitty then looked at Peter and ask, "Is it okay if I fight him with you?" she asked, wanting to respect Peter decision about working together. She was surprised however by his answer when Peter tells her, "Babe as of today, you don't have to ask me that question cause we are back being partners, if I'm going to overcome my fears of losing someone this is one of the ways to overcome it."

Kitty with a huge smile yelling "YAY" as she kisses his cheek. Peter then went to an alley and drop her off so she can change into her shadow cat costume as he goes ahead to stop Scorpion from hurting anyone.

As she was changing she was unaware of a certain presence coming towards her due to her excitement. That presence was fully aware of Kitty's phase ability so she was waiting for the right moment to strike. "I'm glad Peter is starting to trust me being his partner again." Kitty said to herself as she quickly got her costume on.

"awwww but to bad your days of being his partner and lover will end once he sees how much of a real woman I have become." an unknown voice said to Kitty. She didn't have time to turn to see who said it, since she gets punched in the face real hard to where it knock her out.

Spiderman on the other hand was to busy fighting Scorpion to realize what was going on with Kitty.

"She taking a long time to change, I hope she's not trying to put on a whole new make up knowing how girls are." Spidey thought to himself as he avoided Gargan's tail attacks.

"STAND STILL BUG BOY" Gargan aka Scorpion yelled at him only for Spiderman to catch his tail and starting swinging him around.

"Around around he goes where he will fly no ones know," Spidey joked, feeling the fun that he hadn't felt since his depression.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID WALL CRAWLER" Scorpion again yelling at him but was becoming dizzy.

"Alright, you ask for it and the rides stops here," Spidey said as he let go of him, sending him crashing into a brick wall knocking him out to where he was able to web him up.

After he watches the police lock Gargan up, he looked around noticing that Kitty never shown up, feeling concern, he swings by the alley he left her at and notice no one was there.

"KITTY KITTY, SHADOWCAT?! O god, where could she be?" He asks as he shot a web line to start searching for her. A red crow lands and watches Peter smirking .


	16. Mania-Mania

It has been hours since Kitty's disappearance, Peter searched high and low to find her but to no avail. He figures that she might just have gone home, but that would be unlike her to ask to help and then just go and disappear like that. Regardless, he switches out of his costume and made his way home thinking that he might find her as Peter Parker.

"Hey Tiger", said a voice Peter knew all too well as he turn around to see Mary Jane standing behind him. Yet something was off, she seems to have more curves and her boobs gotten bigger. Pretty much she looked great in his eyes, maybe too great. As she walks towards him, he thought about how he and Kitty was going to apologize to her when things cool down. As much as he needs to search for Kitty, Peter thinks he has enough time to kill two birds and one stone.

"Um hey M.j, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I wanted to say that I was so…" Peter was then cut off as she raise her hand up to stop him from finishing.

"It's okay Tiger, we both have said and did things that we probably regret, but I'm the one who should really be apologizing." She said to him as he continues looking at her with confusion.

"The truth is, I understand now where you were coming from about the way I have acted towards you. Honestly, I was just jealous of your time as Spider-man" M.j told him.

"Huh what do you mean by that?" Peter question her as she started walking towards him.

"You see, I know you have a responsibiliy of protecting the good people in New York, which means you put your life in danger every day, but it had gotten to the point where I felt you never have time for me and that's when I started getting jealous and started wanting you to stop being Spider-man, but I have thought about it and I have acted a complete B**** to you and you didn't deserve that." M.j now had her arms wrapped around his neck as she continued with Peter being nervous 10 times over.

"I realize that I miss you and still in love with you, so even if it means you will still continue being Spider-man.. I'm willing to make the sacrifice of staying right at your side, knowing that you would still be mine." She tells him as she looks in his eyes.

Peter was too stunned to even reply, for the girl he was in love with was willing to stop complaining about his hero's life and strangely looks greater than ever for some strange reason ask him to take her back. But then he remembers his current girlfriend Kitty. Not just the part that she is still missing but that she accepts him for both Peter and Spider-man plus she was there for him at one of his lowest points of his life, but most of all he loves her and want Kitty more than Mary Jane now.

Peter then gently pushes her back and tells her, "I'm sorry, but you're too late M.j, I would like for us to at least try to stay friends but my heart belongs to Kitty, who by the way has gone missing so I need to try to figure out where she is.

Mary Jane was shocked by this for she thought changing for him would bring him back to her and not go for Kitty, her head went down as she talked in a low voice and ask, "Is she really worth it? You rather choose her over me?"

"Again I'm sorry M.j but that's the choice I made and I hate to leave on this note, but I really need to go," Peter said as he starts to walk off.

"If I can't have you no one will" a voice sounding like M.j but more sinister side.

Peter was shocked by the way her voice change and as soon as he turns around, he was smack right into a building. As he started to recover, what he saw frightened him, for he sees is Mary Jane cover in black and transform into a symbiote version of her.

"Well Tiger, do you like my new look now?", she asked with an evil smile. Peter then realizes why his spider-sense wouldn't go off to let him know that he was in danger. The suit has the great ability to block his spider-sense making it hard for him to sense where the suit is at or whoever is wearing it.

"Mary Jane you can't let that suit take over you, you have to fight it!" Peter pleads, knowing what it did to not just him but to Eddie Brock as well.

"You abandon this suit just like you abandon me, if anything we have more things in common to separate now," Mania said as she charges at Peter only for him to dodge her attack.

"I don't want to fight you M.j, please stop this," Peter pleaded again, but only got a sinister laugh from her in return.

"HAHAHA oh but I'm pretty sure you're going to have to or you won't see your pathetic girlfriend again." Mania tells Peter.

It finally click that M.J had something to do with Kitty being missing, which starts to put fear in his mind of what she could have done to her.

"Where is she? TELL ME NOW!" Peter demands as his rage started to build up inside of him.

Mania notices his anger rising, allowing Venom to mess with his head, "Aww Tiger I would have thought you would be smarter than that, you should have known when you saw me that I looked different for a reason but oh wait that's right your spider-sense can't sense the danger of this suit. As far as your girlfriend goes why bother trying to look for her when it took you this long to figure out why she disappear? Face it Tiger you might as well take me back because you're not man enough to take care of her and that will be the next special person in your life that you FAILED to protect. Does Gwen Stacey ring a bell?"

The last question sets Peter off as he tries to attack Mania while being blinded by his anger thus allowing her to dodge most of his attacks to find an opening and punch Peter real hard in the stomach and then slamming him to the ground, stunning him.

She then bent down and whisper in Peter's ear, "Wow Tiger if you sucked this badly I'm glad I didn't fight you in the bedroom, oh well until next time unless Kitty is still living by that time hahahahaha," and with that she shot a web line and swung away leaving Peter on the ground to recover.

*cough cough cough* "Man I can't believe I let her get to me like that, that suit definitely got a hold on her but I know the real M.j is still in there. I have to find her, but I'm not going to do this on my own, the stakes are too high for me to not only lose M.J but Kitty too, and I know just the right people to ask." Peter talks to himself as went to an alley and change into his costume and made a call. The red crow landed and turned into a little girl with long red hair , the girl giggles.

-X-mansion -2 hours later-

"So once we find the red-head, we will find Kitty. Sounds simple enough beside getting that darn suit off her." Logan told Peter.

Peter had decided to go to the X-mansion to enlist the help of Logan (for his ability to smell Kitty's scent) and Bobby aka Iceman to find Kitty. As he tells them what happen and how he will be hard to find Kitty alone, he also tells them how his father and his partner who happens was his former friend Eddie's father created the suit.

"It will be hard getting the suit off of her, but until I can find another way to do it, we can't hold back, I don't think she has worn the suit that long so there still a chance" Peter tells them.

"You sure, because the "using Gwen's death" against you seem a bit much for the suit to make her said that. I mean, doesn't the suit just make you able to say and do things without feeling regret? Just curious of what you have told me from your experience," Bobby asks Peter.

"Since I was the first to wear it, it mainly made me feel good as it increases my abilities. I felt like I could do anything without worrying about how my actions would affect people to the point where the suit was really getting a hold of me, but lucky I was able to get it off thanks to the loud church bell sound because it would have been hard to get it off without it since I had it on for a while. I just hope it hasn't been on M.J too long to the point where it would almost be impossible to get it off." Peter explained to Bobby which gave him fears of what that suit could do to him.

"We will do what we need to do, until then we need to get some rest but not a long one since we are getting Kitty back as soon as possible." Logan said as he got up and went to get some rest.

Bobby got up his self, "He's right Pete, we should rest up knowing how he's going to wake us up in the middle of our sleep. Personally, I rather not try to find her at night and just get my cool sleep on but it will help keep any innocent people from getting hurt."

"Yeah your right, cause I have a feeling that this will be a fight that we are going to need our full strength if we going to save my current girlfriend and ex-girlfriends since I guessing the suit is consider an ex." Pete joked which got a laugh out of Bobby.

"Oh snap did Peter just told a joke, man it seems like forever since you said one," Bobby said smiling.

"Ha-ha lets just say the old Peter Parker aka Spider-man is returning and maybe more annoying than ever." Peter said, smiling back feeling good that he's not the depressing version of his self anymore.

"Man on second though, maybe sad Peter Parker was better haha jk but its good seeing your confidence coming back bro. Have a good quick nap." Bobby said as he went to his room.

"Thanks bro and you 2." Peter said as he headed to his room that he would sleep when he stayed with the X-men at one point.

\- Former doc ock base -

Mary Jane, aka Mania, was sitting watching Kitty making sure she doesn't try anything funny like escaping.

" _You have done well my dear, not only successfully kidnapping this trash, but you manage to get under Parker's skin and that will help us as we kill him._ " Mania speaking to Mary Jane in her mind.

M.j jump from that though and responded, "Kill?! I never agree to kill him! You said you would help me get payback so we kidnapped her, hoping Peter would be back with me, even though that's not the case I still don't want to kill them."

" _Hahahahaha, do you honestly think I care if you and Parker reunite, no this plan is about me getting revenge!? Like you he rejected me and separated me from Gwen so what better way to get true vengeance than to hurt the one he loves the most and then getting rid of him once and for all!_ " Mania said revealing its plan to her.

M.J couldn't believe how the suit tricked her, she was too busy wanting to hurt Peter that she didn't think of the consequence of letting the suit take control of her. She didn't want this to go to any more further for she try to get the suit off her.

" _Um yeah I can feel and listen to your thoughts so its best to let you know once I'm part of you I'm not that easy to get rid of_." Mania said in a sinister tone as he switches on her costume while M.j scream for help but to no avail.

While this was happening, Kitty woke up from hearing M.J screaming and saw the suit taking over, she quickly phrase herself out of the webbing and hit her X-watch to send an S.O.S to the X-Mansion so they can find her but…"

"So I see you are awake, this host did not have the guts to finish the job, but I will make sure that I do it for her," a fully Mania looks at Kitty with an evil smile preparing to attack.

As Kitty prepares to defend herself until help come she thought to herself, "Petey…. Logan… please hurry."

-X-Mansion -Midnight-

"Bub get up Kitty mange to send us S.O.S of her location, Lets do this!" Wolverine, along side Iceman, woke Peter up with Peter getting up nodding. " X men suit up!" Wolverine said .

He is now ready for what's to come.


	17. WolverMania!

\- Brooklyn-

It's the middle of the night as most of the citizens are either asleep or in their homes having a peaceful night. Well that's not the case for 3 superheroes on a mission to save a sweet innocent girl from a crazy Mania. Spider-man, who is swinging from buildings back wearing his original red & blue suit, is determined to rescue his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane from the hands of his crazy ex alien suit Mania. Iceman, who is traveling by his ice powers, whom he consider a brother to Spider-man is helping save one of his close friends Kitty. Lastly, you have Wolverine, who is traveling by his motorcycle, who is like a friend/mentor to Spider-man and Iceman, and who is in a foul mood because Kitty is kidnapped so he is ready to gut whoever he has to do to rescue her for he is the best at what he does, and what he does is not always nice.

"So we all remember the plan right?" Wolverine asks the two through his communicator.

"Yes operation save the people I care about from Mania "Spider-man said as kept swinging.

"I thought this was operation save Peter's current girlfriend from his crazy ex's," Iceman joked.

"You know Ice boy I really don't call Mania an ex... I mean, for one she was too demanding for a nonhuman being and to think of how awkward the sex would have been," Peter joked back with Wolverine and Iceman thinking about the thought with disgust looks on their faces.

"Oh Jesus, why would you even put that crap in my head and the fact that it's not a... I need a damn a beer." Wolverine said with his eyes wide open still trying to focus on driving.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA oh man that was a good one web head even though it was a disturbing though, seems like the old annoying, funny Spider-man is definitely coming back." Iceman laughs but smiles at the fact that his brother is returning to his old self.

Spider-man smiled underneath his mask and responded, "Yeah I guess you can say the Ultimate Spider-man is back with a lot more dirty jokes about..."

"*snikt* If you finish or say anything dirty about you and that suit I will jump out of this motorcycle, gut you, and then go on to rescue Kitty with Bobby. Compendia?" Wolverine cut them off with the sound of his claws through the communicators.

Spidey and Iceman weren't sure if he was serious or joking so they both just said, "Yes Sir!"

"Good... nice to have you bad kid." Logan said quietly where they barely heard him knowing that Peter had a rough life and though he is annoying at times, he knows that he is a good kid and he was glad that he's back to being his usual self and not the depress version of his self.

Peter heard a bit of what he said and was stunned that Logan would say that, but decided to take at that moment for him know it will not often that he shows his soft side. Deep down though he knew the reason for being back to his old self was because 1. It was a cope mechanism to help him not be afraid of failing the people he care for and the citizens of New York like he fail his Uncle Ben and Gwen. 2. In this case he was afraid of what could happen to Kitty ( _second important person in his life after Aunt May_ ) and he couldn't fight Mania with fear if he wants to save Kitty and M.j. Yes, he was disappointed with how things ended between the two and that she used the suit to try to hurt him, but at the end of the day little of him still care for her and he knows it the suit making he say and do the things she doing. Hopefully they could try to patch things out and be friends once this is over as they were almost near the school that Pete and M.j go to for that is the location that the S.O.S came from.

-Elsewhere-Brookelyn-

Kitty was fighting for her life after witnessing the suit taking control over M.j and decided to finish the job that she couldn't do and that was ending the life of Peter's current lover.

"Now my dear, where were we?" Mania asks as she went to pounce on Kitty with her dodging the attack.

"M.J you have to fight that thing!" Kitty yells trying to get M.j to fight off the suit, but nothing has worked so far as she still found herself dodging Mania's attacks.

"Face it Kitty Cat, unlike Peter she is not strong enough to break away from me, so unless you have a plan on beating me then you pretty much dead hahahah." Mania speaking nearing having full control.

Kitty went for some punch and kicks, but since She-venom knew how to defend herself as well as having her own Spider-senses it made it harder for Kitty to actually hurt her. She-venom grabs her leg and swung her through the wall with full force. Normally Kitty would have just phrased herself through wall to avoid getting hurt, but due to her being tired and in pain it was hard for her to focus on her powers thus feeling the full effect of being slam on the wall.

"*Cough cough* pete... I'm sorry..." was the only words that could escape her mouth as she felt herself exhausted from that last move.

Mania grabs her face as she prepares to end her life, causing more pain to Peter's heart.

"Once I finish you, I will get my revenge by killing Peter along with his friends one by one. Say good night!" Maina claims as she was about to launch a fatal attack on her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" said a loud voice as Mania turns around to see who it came from, only to find herself being kicked in the stomach by a slingshot launching Spider-man (the move he does in the original trilogy movies where he shoots two webs at a pole and slingshot his self in midair) sending her straight through the wall dropping Kitty in the process.

Kitty looks up to see her current boyfriend Peter rushing towards her and holding her in his arms along with Bobby & Logan.

"Pete... you came.. with Bobby and Logan.." She was able to say as she felt her self passing out.

"Of course, I would make a bad boyfriend if didn't rescue the Kitty that I love." Spidey calm said happy that he made it time to save her.

Before she passes out Kitty was able to get out her last words, "Mary Jane... she tries to fight the suit, but it has overtaken her... still a chance to save her... be careful and love you..."

"I love you 2 Kitty, you deserve some rest." Spidey said as he picks her looking at Ice-man.

"Sorry new plan you're going to have to play babysit for her while me and Wolfe save M.j" He told him.

"WHAT why do I have to... *snikt* umm never mind you two go head and I will make sure Kitty is okay." Bobby was going to question Peter's decision, but when Logan pulls his claws out he didn't hesitate to change his mind as he gently took Kitty from Peter.

"Alright Logan, you ready for another Spidey/Wolverine team up?" He asks Wolverine with a confident smile now that Kitty is no longer in danger.

Wolverine looks back at him with the same confident smile pulling his claws out, "Bub I was born ready, not the team up part, but to fight that thing."

"Awww so hard to get, you do the fighting and I do most of the talking?," Spidey asks.

"Might as well since we are trying to get the redhead out of there." Wolverine responded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WILL ALL FALL UNDER MY FEET!" Mania says having enough of them bantering and charges at them.

"Oh snap here she comes!" Spidey yell.

"MOVE!" Wolverine yells back as he pushes Spidey out-of-the-way with Mania attacking him with her claws only to be reversed by Wolverine kicking her off of him.

She jumps back up only to see both Spider-man and Wolverine came at her with a series of punches and kicking.

"Mania lets her go, she had nothing to do with it." Spidey demanded as he kept his series of kicking as Wolverine kept his series of punches.

Mania was having a hard time blocking their attacks thanks to how fast they both were together. The suit curse herself for not having a stronger host to take these two on. "Maybe you should have thought about that when you decided to abandon me like you did her." Mania responded as she was able to kick Wolverine to the side to go one on one with her former host.

Peter knew then that she was just playing mind games to catch him off guard, but he prepared his self against that and kept his focus.

"Um honey you know that's a lie, you don't know nothing about me and M.J's relationship what we actually had been through." He told her, going for a jump kick managing to kick her real hard.

"Have you forgotten that I can through people's mind once I bond with them, I have seen how hurt she was when you decided to date Kitty after her and the way you treated her after later on. You were no better than she was." Mania said able to get a hit on Spider-man's arm.

"Is this about that Mary-Plain thing? Cause seriously that was just a joke about how she decided to act all popular and didn't even care about my feelings. Yet I mature up and went to apologize to her only to find out that you was bonded to her." Spidey responded punching her face multiple times causing her to jump back.

"Last I check she apologize to you as well and wanted to make things right with you by being back with you. Yet you hurt just like you hurt me. Yet again, I guess you should know about hurting people since you let Gwen die..*BAM*" Mania tries to mess with Peter on a personal level only to receive a strong kick by Peter his self.

"Yeah, that worked last time not going to happen the second time. Your right, I did hurt Gwen as well as M.j, but at the end of the day I said I was sorry and that's all I can do. I know somewhere up there Gwen is looking down not blaming me for what happen just like I know that somewhere in your Mary Jane understands where I was coming from. You know I was at my low point recently due to me feeling like the people around me would be hurt because of me, but lately I had been reminded that I am human for I'm not perfect and yes there will be times that I hurt people but not intentionally. The most important part out of all of this is that I'm no longer alone, not as long as I look to my friends for support to help overcome my obstacles." Spider-man told She-Venom as she was trying to recover only for a smirk to form underneath his mask.

"*smirks* Isn't that about right gang?" he asks as Mania look at him with confusion.

"What are you.." Mania was about to ask what he meant until...

"THAT'S RIGHT!" all of a sudden, Mania saw Iceman hovering over her as he freeze her legs, follow by an uppercut by Kitty, who was halfway recover who then phrase herself and Mania in the stomach, and then finishing with Wolverine running towards Spider-man only for Spidey to grab his arm swinging and throwing him with full force at Mania that cause Logan to go through the suit and get Mary-Jane from out of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mania cried as her suit form took off.

"Oh no you don't bub, I still got to gut the living alien out of you." Wolverine yelled going after it as Peter, Bobby, and Kitty stayed to check on Mary Jane, who didn't look too good since being with the suit for a while but was still breathing.

Peter was happy that his backup plan worked, which was for when they save Kitty to let her know to phrase the suit so one of us can go through and save Mary Jane which Mania wouldn't sees it coming

"She's resting, removing yourself from the suit will make your body feel weak depending on how long you wear it." Peter told them as he checks to make sure she was okay. After he made sure she was okay, Kitty gave him a huge hug as he held her back. "Are you okay babe?" He ask her.

She then lifted his mask up to his nose and kiss him with passion as Bobby look on making gross face at them. "Yes Petey now that you are here."

"I hope I don't ever have experience being attached to it, I mean can you picture a Symbiote version of me?" Bobby said as he thought of a dark ice version of his self.

Kitty responded as she held on to Peter, "I wonder if I wore the suit would it give me extra abilities beside just being able to go through objects, then again I don't want to know."

Just then Peter's eyes went wide open and he looked around and asks, "Where's Logan?" As they all 3 realize that he hasn't come back, Peter's spider-sense went off as he saw two cars thrown towards them. "BOBBY!" He yells at him as Bobby turn and was able to make an ice shield just in time to stop the cars from hitting them.

"Where on earth did those come from?" Kitty question as Bobby went to pick up Mary Jane.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all heard a loud roar and was afraid of where the sound came from but they went out on the main road to find what they feel is one of the most scariest things they have ever seen.

"Oh no.." were the only words that escape of Peter's mouth as he was frozen by the dark figure in front of them.

"GRRR Finally.. I'm the biggest guy at the bar! RAAAAAAAAA!" This scary voice came from their friend Wolverine, but this time he has bonded with the suit aka WolverMania.

"We have to get out of here now!" Spider-man told Iceman.

"Are you crazy, we can't just leave him like this." Iceman shot back though he wasn't too sure if they could beat Logan in this state.

"You know we can't just fight him like this we are in no condition and taking him out the suit is way out of the question because of Logan's stubbornness plus M.J will get hit in the crossover!" Spider-man yells back

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA *SNIPT*" The angry WolverMania pull his huge crawls out and went to gut the young heroes, causing them to dodge him in different directions.

"Pete's right, we have to get out of here," Kitty said as she was holding on Spidey by his neck now still tired from the last battle.

"Damn it, fine, I will take M.J back to the professor to get check out you guys get out of here and meet at the mansion later." Iceman told him as he froze WolverMania the best he could and retreated along with Spidey & Kitty with their minds concern of what will happen once Logan gets out of that frozen state.

-Aunt May's House-

"I can't believe I let that happen to him," Peter said as they sat on the bed thinking about what happen up until now.

"Petey is wasn't your fault, no one thought that things would turn out the way it did." Kitty said as she wraps her arms around his waist and lean her head on her shoulder.

Peter knew that it wasn't their fault, but he did feel responsible since he did ask Logan for help even though he would have tried to save Kitty regardless since he protective like that.

"I know, I just never would have thought the suit would get on M.J now it's on Logan and my god it looks worse than it did on Eddie."He said as he thought about how Logan appearance was different being bonded with the Mania suit (see web of shadows Symbiote Wolverine if you want to know how it look)

Kitty was also scared of Logan's new appearance as well as the fact that he didn't seem like his self, the only thing that's really calming her down is being with the love of her life.

"Well if anything you not only save Mary Jane's life, but you save me too," She looks into his eyes and smile.

He smiles back saying, "There's no way I was going to lose you again. I love you much Kitty as you really help bringing me out of the darkness that I was in."

"I love you so much to Petey, and like I told you I will always be here for you." She told him as they kiss each other softly which became more passionate as they both thought of how they almost lost each other. Kitty begins to take off Peter's shirt as he stops her and ask, "Are you ready for this we don't have to if you aren't?"

She answer, "Petey I trust you with my whole life literally, I am ready for this." With that, Pete took his shirt off as Kitty tells her off as she got on top of him for the first time they will make love together.

The little girl stands outside the house " Soon the time will come " the girl says smirking before fading away.


	18. Trouble in little Hell's Kitchen

\- Pym Industiries -

As Peter and Kitty try to enjoy their special night together, other events were taking place. Iceman made it back to the X-mansion with Mary Jane safely, but he felt his self getting really tired. He tries to keep his self up to get M.J medical help however with Beast in Jail they turn to Hank Pym

Bobby snuck into the lab, being undetected, and caught Hank still up working in the lab.

"Hank I'm in need of your healing service!" Bobby shouts at him getting his attention as he lays M.j on one of the beds catching Hank by surprise.

Hank quickly gets up to see what was wrong with Bobby. What he ends up seeing shocks him as he yells back "What on earth?!" after seeing a red-head woman who had a mark on her like something peel off her skin.

After catching his breath, Bobby gave Hank the rundown on what happens today concerning the symbiote bonding with Mary Jane and now Logan. When Hank suggests that they should report to the professor, who was taking care of a personal matter outside the mansion, Bobby asks out of respect for Peter that he would like for the issue about Logan's situation kept on the low until Peter and Kitty come by later to the mansion. He expects that the two of them coming now won't happen until around morning time since its way past midnight. Hank than process everything Bobby had told him and agree to keep the incident to his self for now.

"I wish i could help with Logan's disappearance. But i cant but i can help your friend here i have some gear from my antman days here. But watch out Mania is similair to Venom " Hank warns Bobby who nods his head like he was about to fall asleep. He still didn't get enough sleep from his nap earlier.

"Bobby why don't you get some rest, I surely doubt that you will be much help as I start doing treatment on this young woman and since you had a busy night so far." Hank offer as Bobby continue to try keep his self awake.

"You sure... I can keep you chill if you need me to." Bobby asks in a sleepy tone as he falls asleep laying his head on the bed that M.j was laying on.

"I could have used his ice abilities to good use considering it gets hot down here sometimes, but oh well he needs to sleep anyways." Hank said to his self as he picks up Bobby and laid his body on another bed in the room.

He was planing on getting some sleep, his self, but he knew getting this girl better was more important as he feels the lack of sleep would be worth it.

\- Hells Kitchen- Luke cage's bar-

"I have to admit... this stuff feels good." Logan aka WolverMania claim as he travels across the rooftops. His agility and strength has increased thanks to the Venom suit. Logan was easily influenced by the power it gave him since it was his first bonding with the suit and because the suit feeds from angry emotion which Logan has a lot built up. He stops to see one of the bars he would usually visit and decides to make a grand entrance.

WolverMania smashed his way through the front door yelling, "Guess who? Mr. Best at what I do has arrive so let's get this party rolling!" scaring the few people who were in the bar. He walks over to the bartender and grabs him before he tries to escape.

"Where exactly are you going bub?" he question with an evil smile as he pops his now huge claws at him. "You haven't served me my BEER YET!" he roars at him wanting to hurt the bartender really bad for no reason. Out of no where, he senses a table being hurled at him and use his free claw to destroy it before getting hit by it.

"Alright, whose asking for me to gut them to pieces?!" WolverMania questions as he turns to see who would be his first victim but was not expecting who he saw.

"Logan is that you? You look like hell." said the voice of Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, who came out the bathroom to see what was going on, someone Logan knew way too well. Sabertooth notice it was Logan base of his claws, but didn't understand why he looks more of like a monster now.

As soon as WolverMania saw him, the suit figure this would be a nice warm up to test out its new host in combat as its notice, while going through Logan's memories, that Logan and Victor have history. So it started showing visions in Logan's head on how much he hates Sabertooth and thus making Logan get extremely angry as he throws the bartender at Victor, who catches him and gets the bartender out of the building.

"Finally, I have given the motivation to kill you brotherhood trash!" WolverMania yells as he prepares his claws for some brutal action.

Sabertooth actually found his self shock by his rival choice of words, but wasn't going to back down from a fight because of a threat like that. "You don't say?" he asks as he ran to attack him.

"I don't know why you look like the way you do, but what I do know that this is my rare relax time, and out of all people YOU just had to mess it up. Now I get to take my anger out on you Logan!" Sabertooth yells as he attacks WolverMania only for WolferMania to spear him into the ground. WolverMania went to scratch him while he was on top of him, but Sabertooth dodges the attack and scratch him along with kicking WolverMania off of him. To his surprise, the mark that he left on Logan disappear and he punched all ways to another table. WolverMania then quickly went to jump on him as which Sabertooth barely gets out-of-the-way.

"I have been wanting to kill you a long time ago!" WolferMania claims due to the strong influence of the suit and starts clawing at Sabertooth with his quick attacks.

"You might be faster and tougher than before, but there's no way I'm letting you take me down without a fight. Of course you should know that Logan." Sabertooth claims as he goes for punches and kicks with WolverMania returning the attacks with his claws but in more painful blows for a while. At this point, Sabertooth tries to focus more on blocking and going for counter attacks, but WolverMania wasn't making it easy for him to handle blocking attacks especially now that his claws are sharper than before.

"Come on, I can do this all night." Sabertooth bluffs, which makes an evil smirk form on WolverMania face as he grabs Sabertooth's face and slam him across the next room in the bar.

"Okay... that hurt... man where is the crew... when you need them?" Sabertooth asks his self as he tries to get up only for his face to get slammed to the ground by WolferMania's fist.

"Even without this new upgrade I was always better than you Victor. Now I should put you out of your misery." WolverMania said getting ready for the last blow.

At that moment he heard police sirens from a distance and was about to leave until he notice Sabertooth trying to get up again. The Mania suit influence Logan to make an example of Sabertooth and goes over to him and stabs his left harm with one of his claws slowly and painfully. He then made his escape by going through the roof and roar in victory as he search for a place to hide.

The Mania suit: "I'm very impress with this host's abilities. To think I use regular ones like Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane when I should have gone after the toughest mutants ever. Now that I have the host I need there's one thing left to do... Kill Spider-man!"

\- Aunt May's House-

It was morning time, but close to being early in the afternoon as Peter wakes up with a ray of sunshine flashing at his face. Peter looks over to his right to see his beautiful girlfriend Kitty holding on to him as she looks peaceful sleeping. While looking at her, Peter thought about last night on how he and Kitty made love to each other for the first time, which made him blush on some of the positions they did.

However, before he went to sleep that night, Peter was thinking about Logan and how there's no telling what the suit is making him do. He feels responsible due to he being the suit's first host that it is bonded with, so since being separated the suit has used different hosts to try to get revenge on him. Now it's on Logan, who is one of the strongest mutants of the X-men doing who knows what while he is just laying in bed.

"Petey?" Peter turn to see Kitty waking up as he rubs her face.

"Good morning. I love watching you wake up." Peter tells her with a smile with Kitty returning a smile back at him.

"Let's make it a habit of watching each other wake up." Kitty said as they the both of them lean close to kiss each other.

"Deal." Peter said after the share a nice small kiss, but Kitty felt something was bothering her boyfriend and she knew exactly what it was.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks as she sits up.

"Um well you were pretty amazing last night." Peter answer with a wink that made Kitty blush thinking about how much she enjoy their evening together.

"Hehe thanks and you was definitely amazing bug-boy, but you know that's not what I was referring to." Kitty said knowing that Peter was trying to change the subject on her.

"Okay... Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. (holds Kitty's hands) But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars..." Peter starts to say earning him a playful punch from Kitty.

"Seriously Petey?! haha!" Kitty laugh at Peter for trying to sing the Counting stars song by One Republic.

Peter got a laugh out of it as well, but he knew that no matter how much he would try to change the subject Kitty is too smart and to caring to let it slide.

He takes a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts together. "...Okay last night was truly amazing and I am happy about it. I just feel guilty that while we had time to do that, that could have been time use on getting Logan back. Yes, there was really nothing we could do because it had happen so fast, but it's like I already feel responsible because the suit has it out for me so it frustrates me that its using people in my life to try to end me." Peter told Kitty while she held his hand letting him know that she was listening to everything he was saying. "Really at times like this I think back why I didn't want to let a lot of people in my life since they end up getting hurt because of me like you." He said to Kitty.

Kitty understood what Peter was saying. She remembers when she reconnected with him recently how he seem to shut everyone out, and just as he was getting away from he thinks he needs to go back being that way. Kitty care for Peter too much to let him backslide like this again.

"Petey what happen to me, Mary Jane, Logan, or all the bad things that happen to the people you care about is not your fault and you can't hold that burden on your shoulders. You are the greatest guy I ever met, someone who I know wouldn't hurt me purposely and someone who does his best to make sure the people he loves and care about were always protected. You have come way to far to give in now for you know I will be right at your side and you don't have to face obstacles alone. We will get Logan back because I believe in you my Peter Parker, also known as my amazing Spider-man!" Kitty tells him in a confident voice.

Peter took in everything that Kitty said to him and she is right. He has come a long way, he has people like her and Bobby he can rely on, and that he will always do his best to still be the hero that Gwen would want him as... just like Uncle Ben would want.

"Thank you Kitty for saving me of my darkness. Hopefully one day I can return the favor." Peter said to Kitty as they lean in to share a nice passion kiss.

"You know I got you bug boy. Now come on, we should get ready to check on M.j before anything." Kitty told him as she got up to get dress knowing that Peter was admiring her body making her blush.

After thinking about how hot his girlfriend body look, Peter suddenly had a great idea about how to beat the suit. With Kitty reminding him that he has friends that he can rely, he went to his phone to call up an old friend to meet him at the X-mansion.


	19. Spideypool!

-the X-mansion-

After putting their costume on, Spider-man & Shadow-cat made their way back to the mansion to come up with a plan to save Logan from the suit. While traveling by web swinging, Spidey was having a lot of mixed emotions going on in his head. The first emotion was Focus as he kept coming up with ways on how they can get the suit off of Logan, knowing that it would be a lot tougher compare to when they were getting the suit off of Mary Jane. Speaking of Mary Jane, the feeling of concern was next in Peter as he thought about how she was recovering, especially with the way they got the suit off of her like did it leave permanent damage or would she even remember what happen. Lastly, he was feeling happy about his first time making love with his current girlfriend Kitty. Sharing that his first time with her felt right and he was surprised it wasn't with M.j, but he wish that didn't have to worry about his current issues and just enjoy laying down next to his girl. At the end of the day, Peter was not a selfish guy since he always tries to put those he care about first and right now both Logan and Mary Jane are his concern right now and now he's ready to make things right.

"You okay?" Shadow-cat asks feeling Spidey tense up as he kept swinging.

He turns to her and answer with what made have been a smile underneath his mask, "I definitely feel better than I was before all of what's going on now. It's like all of what I been dealing with lately and how I overcame those obstacles got me prepare for this in a weird but good way. The old me would probably be doing on my own without even trying to get help but the new me is okay with having people like you on my side to help me. With that said I'm determine to get Logan back with any mean necessary."

After hearing the strong words come out his mouth and feeling more proud than she felt earlier, Kitty kisses him on the cheek lightly and tells him, "That's the amazing Spider-man I know."

With that said they made it to the mansion where they could see Bobby outside waiting for them.

Bobby watch as the Spider-man land in front of with and notice that Kitty had a certain glow to her, which was odd to him.

"Sooooo did you two have an okay night last night?" Bobby question the couple with his arms folded while Spidey and Shadow-cat suddenly looks nervous.

"Yea... what makes you say that Ice boy?" Shadow cat playfully question back.

"Yeaaa like we were safe no problems right babe?" Spidey nervously asks as well, turning towards Shadow-cat blushing under his mask.

"Yes baby very very safe... oh boy." Shadow-cat shot back realizing that Bobby pretty much has an idea on what happen between the two.

At the moment Bobby just burst out laughing at the couple. "HAHAHAHA I made be the Ice-man, but that doesn't mean my brain is frozen... well when you think about it... you know what, that's not the point. The fact is you two really think I don't know about your last night activity? Is pretty much was clear when I notice Kitty's face and you lucky that you have your mask on Peter or else it would really show." Bobby points out as Peter and Kitty both started laughing along with him.

"We were hoping to not be too obvious." Shadow-cat said to Bobby while Spidey rub the back of his neck.

"Well I hope you two do realize when face the new Logan that his senses are probably a lot better and if he smells that on you two ooooo boy." Iceman joked making Spidey shake his head at him.

"Geez thanks and here I thought not making him upset was going to easy." Spidey mutter sarcastically.

"Ha-ha you wish. Come on" Bobby tells them as the three heroes' heads to the lab to meet up with Hank aka Antman.

-Pym industries -

As Spider-man, Shadow-Cat, and Bobby enter the labs they notice Hank fell asleep with his head on the desk along with Mary Jane still resting on one of the lab beds.

"How long did he stay up?" Peter asks Bobby.

"He was still up when I woke up this morning so probably the whole night. He needs some rest anyways." Bobby answer as Peter look over towards Mary Jane.

"I really owe him for that. He didn't have to stay up like that, but I appreciate all his effort for helping M.J the best he could." Spidey softy said as he walks over to where M.J was act and saw the treatment that was done on her.

"You don't owe me anything." a half asleep Hank claim as Spider-man, Shadow-Cat, and Bobby quickly turn feeling shocked that he was awake.

"You should go back to sleep. We all know that you deserve it." Shadow cat tells him, but Hank lifts his hand up shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me. Now that we all are here we can start coming up with a plan on how to get that thing off of Logan." Everyone in the room agrees.

Peter was still concern about M.j giving her body another look. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still cares for her and still felt responsible about the Mania suit attaching its self on her.

Hank could sense that Peter was worried about Mary Jane. "Peter I know you have some questions, but I'm still running some test on her. When I receive the rest of the results we can go over them, but for now all we can do is let her rest.

Peter knew Hank was right. Beside he did not be able to help with M.J but he can sure as heck help Logan. "You're right. Say should we pull of the news, maybe we might get an idea on where Logan is located, or if he has done anything recently."

"Oh no! I meant to warn you all but with falling asleep I wasn't able to!" Hank immediately turns to his computer and pull up an article from last night.

They all look as the article talks about a local bar being halfway destroyed last night. Witness said that a huge dark monster with huge metal claws along with a guy with crawls his self-fighting each other.

"That must mean Logan and Victor attack each other last night, and based on this report I believe Victor lost that battle." Bobby figure while Peter was in was trying to process on what he just read.

"What are you thinking Peter?" Hank question Peter since he can tell behind his mask that he was in deep thought.

"If I didn't know better, that's the one bar Logan likes to go to, on top of that he runs into Sabertooth and gets into a brawl with him... I think Logan can his self out of the suit and we might be able to figure out where he's at!" Peter claim, which made Bobby, Hank, and Kitty show surprise looks on their faces.

"What makes you think that just by those facts?" Kitty ask feeling confuses as Peter took off his mask showing a bright smile.

"The suit likes to influence you to make you feel like you can do anything, to do things that you usually would feel guilt doing. Yet it can't fully control unless you have it on for a long period of time and if you have a strong will to overcome it. M.J obviously had it on for a for a while and unlike us she doesn't have powers so it made it easier for the suit to overcome her, but this is Logan we are talking about the Mr. Best At What He Does who always has a bad attitude. Judging by this report, he still is in control but just being influence to keep the suit on." Everyone was quiet and pay close attention to Peter's choice of words.

"We definitely have to fight him and boy its going to be tough, but the point of fighting him is to knock some sense into him before the suit can really take over... for if that ends of happening, I might have to do something that is very risky." Peter begins to talk in a low tone which now made Kitty concern with what his alternative plan is until Peter's phone rung.

He answers the phone saying, "Hey you here? Cool I will meet you at the front door." *clicks*

"Who on earth was that?" Bobby question, wondering who could Peter be talking to but got no answer as Peter made a beeline out the room.

"Um Kitty, do you know what's going on?" Hank asks Kitty with Bobby looking at her wanting to know something.

"Honestly I don't know. He calls whoever that was early but wouldn't tell who it was or anything." Kitty answer truthfully as they heard the door open back up.

"Well guys guess who I invited to this party and he sure loves to party." Peter joke as the person he invited to come into the room.

When the person came in, both Kitty and Bobby had shocked looks on their faces. "SWEET CREAM ON A ICE CREAM SANDWICH HOW DID YOU GET HIM HERE!" Bobby yells in a happy/shocked tone with Kitty feeling speechless but both was happy seeing and friendly face again.

-graveyard-

"Alright are you two ready?" Spidey asks Iceman and Shadow-cat as they made their way to the location that Logan's signal was last found.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous. At the end of the day we are going against Logan and he's already not a push over, now he has that thing on him making him stronger then before." Shadow-Cat expresses her concern but Iceman wasn't afraid.

"True, but we are no pushovers when we stand together. Right Spidey?" Iceman asks as he turns to Spider-man.

"I couldn't agree more Ice-boy." Spider-man answers him.

"Um, correction is Iceman bug boy! Get it straight." Iceman tells him in a joking tone.

"Aww did I crack an ice with that comment?" Spidey question him going along with the joke, but both not realizing that was in danger.

Kitty though she heard something and tries to get their attention. "Guys, I think.."

"Maybe you did crack an ice, but it's probably because your jokes are so lame they would crack anyone's ears." Iceman responds not listening to Shadow-Cat's warning.

"Seriously I think..."

"Oh my jokes are lame?! This coming from the human popsicle who can only joke about ice and calls his self Iceman." Spider-man shot back also not hearing Kitty's warning.

"Oh no..."

"Please said the one who can't decide if he should call his self amazing, ultimate, or spectacular..." Iceman began to speak until

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP!" The two stops their bantering because of a huge roar from Logan aka WolverMania as he appears out of nowhere not wanting to him them talk anymore.

"Well looks like that got his attention. Thanks for playing along." Spider-man tells Iceman as he poses like a movie star.

"Hey I'm a good actor ha-ha, but I can't take all the credit for it was an ice idea to sound annoying, so Logan can just come to us." Iceman responds as Shadow-Cat stood their shock by their plan.

"You mean to tell me you two was doing that on purpose?!" She demanded to know.

"Hey, if it's one thing I know about Logan is that he gets angry easily. So if he was still here he would have to hear our crazy commentary." He laughs as this only made Logan really mad.

"Well your lame ass commentary is only going to get you three kill by yours truly *Snikt* The New improve Wolverine!" WolverMania claims as he pops his crawls out.

"Really because the old man Logan that I know didn't allow some something to influence him do things that he normally wouldn't do." Iceman shot back as WolferMania.

"Enough! I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I won't let you take my new host away like you did with Mary Jane." Mania spoke through the suit as it gets Logan to strike at the three heroes.

"Move!" Spider-man yells as they dodge the upcoming strike of WolferMania's claws.

"Come on Spider-kid, Lets see how you go against someone who actually knows how to fight." Logan said through the strong influence of the suit.

The battle plan was for Spider-man to rely on his speed, Iceman to slow him down with ice attacks, and Kitty to try to get a few offenses in since she knew the suit would try its best to not get touch by her when she tries to phase it. Spider-man, in the beginning, tries webbing Logan up, but when he went to punch him Logan quickly broke out of the webbing and smack Spidey away real hard. Same with Iceman when he tries to slow him down with his ice powers, Logan just avoids it sends him flying at Shadow-cat.

"Logan you have to listen to me! Fight the suit!" Spidey pleads, trying to go with the plan of having Logan take the suit off his self but to no avail.

"I wanted to shut that annoying mouth of yours since I first met you!" Logan responds by kicking Spider-man in the chest.

"Even if that's true or not, I wish you weren't this excited to kill me right now." Spider-man joke as ran towards Logan sliding underneath him shooting two web lines on his legs flipping him over.

"I'm just getting started!" Logan yells after recovering from that attack.

"So are we!" Shadow-Cat goes for a flying kick, but thanks to his senses that the suit has, Logan was able to catch her leg proceeding to slamming her on the ground and punch her real hard sending her flying.

"Don't forget who taught you how to fight kid!" Logan taunts as he turns his attention to Bobby and charges at him.

"Bobby look out!" Spidey warns Iceman.

"You won't take me down that easy.. FREEZE BABY!" Iceman sends a fury of strong ice wave towards Logan as he dodges them with his speed. He gets close to him, grabs him and punches him in the stomach a few times. Then he slams him to the ground and jumps on top of him."

"So much for ice-cream." Logan jokes while getting off of Iceman's back. Seeing his friends go down really push Spidey to the edge put notice that he didn't kill either of them in the process which led him to believe that maybe Logan is trying to hold back the best he could.

"Hey wolf boy, it's you against me!" Spider-man yells out getting his attention.

"You fool do you really think you can beat me and save your friend!?" The suit asks Spider-man while he gets into his fighting pose.

"For the harm that you have cause to the people I care about... YOU BET YOUR LIFE I WILL!" Spider-Man declares as he charges towards Logan with Logan roaring and charge towards Spidey. They both jump at each other to allow Spider-man to shoot a web line at Logan to bring him his self to him jumping off of Logan, shooting another web line to bring Logan back to punch him higher in the air, leading to another web line attack to kick him straight to the ground.

"HELL YES THIS IS WHAT CALL A FIGHT!" Logan yells but got cut off as Spidey punches him a few times until Logan slap him away, but Spidey recover quickly and went for another offense attack only for Logan to slap him again after a few hits.

"AHHH THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Logan roar at him getting frustrated by Spider-man's constant attacks.

"Good, because I still got some tricks in my suit!" Spider-man mentions as he feels it's almost time to call in that back up only for to feel regret when he went after Logan, he got brutally slice in the chest causing him to scream in pain.

"NO!" Shadow-Cat scream seeing the horrible sight of what just happen to her boyfriend as she tries to recover.

"JUST HOLD ON BRO!" Iceman yells trying to get his self to help Spidey out.

As Spidey grabs his chest, he pushes a button on his unity belt right before Logan grabs his throat and prepare his self for the final blow. "GIVE UP, THERES NO WAY IM LETTING YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!" The suit spoke as it felt like it had the battle over.

"I'm... not giving up..." Spidey said while coughing. At that moment, he saw something bright heading his way.

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU FAIL LOGAN, MARY JANE, KITTY, BOBBY, NOT TO MENTION GWEN STACY, AND INCLUDING ME... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!

"Not today big guy!" said a familiar voice that Spidey knew all too well making him smile underneath his mask.

-Flashback-

"SWEET CREAM ON A ICE CREAM SANDWICH HOW DID YOU GET HIM HERE!?" Bobby yells in a happy/shocked tone with Kitty feeling speechless but both was happy seeing and friendly face again.

"You already know that the Merc with the mouth has to make time to help out an amazing group of friends when they in need." Deadpool enters the room alongside Spider-Man as he went to greet Bobby and Kitty.

"It's been a while homie, what you too cool to hang" Bobby joke as he gave him a bro like hugging.

"I see what you did there with the cool part but no I was just so hot from them hard missions" Deadpool joke back as the 3 fellas laugh together while Kitty and Hank just roll their eyes in amusement on how they haven't missed a beat since being away from each other.

"Kitty its been too long, but shouldn't your name be Spider-girl not that you are with Spider-man now?" Wade asks Kitty as he gives her a hug with her returning the hug.

"Well news, travel fast and who knows, maybe that could happen." She answers winking at Peter who just started scratching his head. Both Wade and Bobby mess with him by "OOOOOOOOOOOO" at him at the same time. Hank felt good seeing the 4 young heroes together like this, for he understood that they each had their own lives and responsibilities they have to deal with but moments like these are rare and its good that they can least have one here.

"As much as I hate to stop this great reunion you four are having, and really I hate it because it's not often I get to see you all like this, we still got matters to take care of." Hank mentions as they all nod at him and got back into serious mode.

"I say blow the suit right off of Logan!" Deadpool blurts out causing everyone, but Booby to give him a WHAT look.

"Why blow when we can just freeze the suit?" Bobby chimes in which didn't help much either.

"So much for serious mode." Kitty said as Peter just kept looking at the two of them as he process their ideas together.

"Well on one hand Logan can regenerate his self and Bobby can just cool the blow off of him, but it's not like the suit is going to just allow him to just stay still a take it since it will influence Logan to think of us as the enemy."

"Well maybe if you can wear him down and get him to understand that he can fight the suit, maybe that can work. Plus of Deadpool sneaking in without being seen, it would definitely throw him off and help burn it off of him." Hank suggests with Deadpool and Bobby revealing approval looks on their face.

"I'm down for that as long as Logan doesn't get hurt too badly when getting that stuff off of him but I want to go back to Peter. You said before Deadpool came in that you might have to do something risky." Kitty mentions. This made Bobby, Wade and Hank look towards Peter as Peter took a huge breath before saying what his other plan was.

\- End of flashback -

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU FAIL LOGAN, MARY JANE, KITTY, BOBBY, NOT TO MENTION GWEN STACY, AND INCLUDING ME... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!

Not today big guy! said a familiar voice that Spidey knew as he smile underneath his mask.

"WHAT THE... ROAAAAAAAAAAA" The suit painfully screams as it felt it self-feeling itself being blown apart.

Yeah that's right this is what happens when you mess with my friends NOW BURN BABY!" Wade Wilson aka Deadpool came just as the plan said to wait until Logan was weak and unaware of his surroundings, even with the senses he wasn't able to avoid getting burned like that. Spidey fell to the ground as the suit kept trying to stop the pain but couldn't do it. At that moment the suit notice Parker was badly beaten and decides to take advantage by getting what's left of the suit off of his current host and made its way on to his original host.. Spider-man.

The suit then made his way into Peter's mindset preparing to bond its self again with him.

"I have to admit, it feels good being back in here." The suit said to its self.

"Too bad you won't have a long stay like you did last time." Peter stops him, who appears to have his mask on with the rest of his costume, as the suit was surprised to see. Thus turning its self into the symbiote version of the Spider-man costume.

"You do understand that your body is badly injured so it will be a lot easier to take control of you. For you see Parker we are perfect together, I can make you stronger, smarter, and not feel weak anymore." The suit suggests to him only to receive a smirk form on Peter's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's funny.. I actually wanted this to happen. You, me, here like this." Peter began to speak making the suit think that he wants to reunite with it. "I had have a rough past and I can say the last few months were no better. I was beginning to feel that I shouldn't be Spider-man anymore and just be an empty shell, until you came back hurting and controlling the people I care about. I then realize I can't give up for I have people who are counting on me and want me to succeed. You also brought the best of me as to which I thank you for that."

The suit was now frightened by the visions of Kitty, Bobby, Wade, Logan, Mary Jane, Aunt May, Gwen Stacy, his father, and Uncle Ben appearing behind Peter.

"With all that said, I don't need you so its time to see your way out of here." Peter claim as he shot two webs lines on the ground getting ready to slingshot his self to the suit."

"NO YOU NEED ME AND IF YOU WONT HAVE ME THEN NO ONE WILL!" The suit yells as he launches its self towards Peter.

"Goodbye Mania and thank you everyone." Peter then lets him self-fly forward to Mania kicking him far away and that's when everything went black.

-Flashback-

"I'm down for that as long as Logan doesn't get hurt too badly when getting that stuff off of him but I want to go back to Peter. You said before Wade came in that you might have to do something risky." Kitty mentions. This made Bobby, Wade and Hank look towards Peter as Peter took a huge breath before saying what his other plan was.

"If the plan we have set doesn't work, theirs another plan I came up with which is risky but could work. This battle took place because the suit wants payback for me removing itself off of me. So I give it what it wants... me." Peter tells the group knowing that they wouldn't be quick to go with that plan.

"OH HELL NO!" Wade yells almost causing him to flame on.

"NO WAY WE LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" Bobby also yells not wanting Peter to risk something like that.

"Petey, you don't have to give yourself up, especially not to that thing. What if..." Kitty starts speaking to Peter with the fear of knowing what could happen if Peter bonds with the suit again."Everyone settles down, Peter is a smart young man and I'm sure he actually has a full plan on how that would work." Hank said calming them down allowing Peter to finish.

"Look I'm not as thrill of having that thing back on me just like the rest of you all and I'm fully aware of the negatives of this plan. The point is if I can at least get it off Logan then so be it. Once the suit gets on me, I need to fight it from within which I ask that you guys help me if I start losing control. I wouldn't ask or even suggest this plan with just anybody, so I'm asking you 3 because I trust you all. You all are my amazing friends.. and girlfriend." Peter explains in a sincere voice making the group speechless.

After a few mins of silence Kitty goes over to Peter and kiss him. "I told you before that with me in your life you don't ever have to things alone anymore, you have close people in your life that are willing to help you if you need it.

"She's right Pete, I got your back. Nothing can stop us." Bobby agrees as he stands beside Peter giving him a strong handshake.

"Besides, if that thing controls you we won't be able to find out which one of us is faster in a race so you know I have to help you out homie." Wade jumps giving Peter a nudge making Peter laugh.

"Thank you all, I truly from the bottom of my heart appreciate your help." Peter tells them as they hear a beep sound go off.

"Hate to interrupt again, but Logan's tracker went off, somewhere in this location." Hank warns the group as Kitty got the route on her tracker.

"Alright, let's go save Logan. Hank you seriously for me please get some rest. We will be fine." Kitty pleads to Hank, who deep down knew he was no condition to fight without having a full rest.

"Oh fine, but please be careful and good luck to each of you." The group gave him a thumb up as they hurry out to find their friend as the amazing team they are.


	20. One more day

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and this is the last chapter in this story but i have more planned since people liked this story and my Marvel 1313 fanfic universe enjoy guys )

-Pym Industries -

After what felt like a long rest, Peter slowly wakes up trying to figure out what happen to him. As his vision gets more clear, he notices that he is now in a familiar room and get his self up quickly while at the same time feels someone holding him down.

"Peter take it easy! No need to rush into action." said the voice of Hank. Peter turns to see doctor Hank, who was sitting at his desk, now standing right up beside him to check on him. "How are you feeling, I heard it was a pretty rough battle for you guys?"

Peter rubs the back of his head before answering. "I have dealt with worse before, so it's no big deal. The last thing I can remember from the fight is that I let the suit take a hold of me so it could officially let go of its hold on Logan. Then supposedly I battle the suit from within which I thought I won but after that it's pretty much a blur."

Hank sat and listen to everything that Peter said about his take on the fight to make sure there were no memory loss from being in the suit even though he doubt that would be the case with Peter, since he was the first to actually bond with the suit. He picks up the lab results to explain what happen to Peter after fighting the suit.

"Well lucky for you Peter you don't have any major damage from the fight, for it just seems like you needed some extra rest in order for your body to get back 100%, you actually were out for a full day." Hank tells him which shocks Peter since he didn't realize that he slept that long but it does explain why it seem like a long time that he was asleep. "As far as what happen after the fight from what I been told, the last bit of the suit came off of you and try to escape, but luckily Johnny was able to burn the rest of it and no one found a trace of it since. Thanks to Logan healing abilities, he recover a lot quicker than you did and thankfully Bobby and Kitty didn't take too much damage during the fight as well."

Peter process everything that Hank just told him. He felt better about knowing nothing serious happen to his friends, especially Kitty, who he really wants to see right now. At that moment, in a way it was like she read his mind because Kitty along with Bobby, Wade and even Logan came down to the lab to check on him. She runs to Peter and hugs him tightly with Peter hugging her back.

"Oh Petey I was so worried about you." Kitty said still hugging her boyfriend real tight.

Peter hugs her back loving this feeling. "I'm alright Kitty, I'm just happy that you are here."

"Cough cough" Bobby makes cough sounds to get Peter's attention.

"Um yeah are you forgetting someone?" Wade asks playing along with Bobby folding his arms.

Peter looks up and answers with a smile, "Oh yeah wolf man glad to see the suit is no longer on you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Both Bobby and Wade question Peter while Logan pops his claws out.

"What was that bub?" Logan ask not amuse with being called wolf man.

"Ha-ha I mean Mr. Best there is and yes its good seeing my brother Vanilla Ice and Brother Human Fire both okay as well." Peter cracks a joke, which earns him a playful push from Kitty.

Bobby and Wade then look at Peter for a few seconds until they at the same time said, looking at each other, "Close enough." right before tackling Peter messing with him. This action stops quickly after Kitty roll her eyes at them and grab both of the young heroes by the ear.

"If you don't stop hurting my boyfriend there will be consequences, understand?" Kitty asks them in a serious tone to where Logan found his self-impress by the way she handles the two.

"Yes mam." The two answers her, causing Peter to laugh at the two as she lets go of them letting them rub their ears.

"Now that you all here I think we should discuss serious business now." Hank suggest as the group comes together to go over recent events. Hank continues, "So first thing first can we officially confirm that the suit is completely destroyed for good?" Hearing the question made Peter ask his self the same thing. He clearly remembers that it was partly his dad who help make the suit to begin with, and wonders could it ever officially really destroy.

"Considering that I burn it right off of Logan, with the help of his cool healing power, I sure there are no remaining signs plus only a little got on Peter but we check to make sure there weren't extra parts of the suit on him before we got here." Wade explains his story to the group. Peter realizes at that moment that's how he had the battle from within against the suit. It was due to a small part of it trying to recover from the attack by bonding with him. Thanks to the strong influence of close people in his life, however, Peter was able to stop the suit and basically kick it out of his mindset.

"If it somehow escape, then I'm fully ready to take it down. It will think twice before it messes with me and the people I care about." Peter spoke up getting approval nods from everything one.

"I just glad that alien looking stuff is finally off me. I can't believe I had allowed something like that to influence me that easily without wearing it that long." Logan mutters out loud.

"I still don't understand how the suit took over you so easily Logan." Kitty said with concern in her tone.

"Considering that Logan has a bad attitude all the time the suit more than likely influence Logan by using his anger against him and took control." Peter explain base off his experience with the suit.

"Which means in the future, you need to chill more often." Bobby joke playfully elbowing Logan.

"SHUT UP!" Logan yells at him causing, everyone else to chuckle over how easy it is to get under Logan's skin.

"At the end of the day I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt because of that suit, which brings up the other issue we need to discuss, though this situation involves Peter mostly." Hank mentions. Peter at that moment knew exactly whom he was referring.

Hank goes on to say, "The other situation has to do with Mary Jane. Peter and Logan when you two were able to get the suit off of you it didn't cause a long-term effect. However, I'm afraid she made have suffered memory lost because she was removed from the suit a different way. She will wake up soon, but I would choose your conversation carefully when talking to her Peter. For you might have a choice between wanting her to still know about your secret life as Spider-man or not knowing about that life at off."

Peter felt Kitty's hand on his tighten. He had a feeling that he might would have to decide that since he knew the suit can sometimes cause one to not remember certain things after being separated from it. Of course, with trying to save Logan, Peter never really had the time to think about that but knew he wouldn't have much time to do so regardless since she will be waking up soon.

At that moment, Wade's watch starts beeping which means he needed for a mission. As he gives Bobby a goodbye bro hug" Wade Says, "Looks like the gang needs me, of course since I'm the captain of the team. Anyways, hopefully we can hang out more now and Peter you know I got your back if you need it right." He walks over to Peter and gives him a hug as well.

Peter returns the hug back and answers, "Definitely my human fire brotha." Bobby decides to walk him out after Wade gives Logan and Hank nods as he walks out the room.

Before exiting, Wade turns back to look at Peter to tell him, "If you want my advice though, I would tell her what happen if she doesn't have all memories intact. I don't know exactly what happen between you two, but I'm sure somewhere inside she knows she wouldn't reveal your secret, but that's just me." At that moment him and Bobby walk out of the room.

Logan decides to head out as well, but not without telling Peter, "Merc with the mouth may mean well about his two-cent, but after all that happen the past few days you better off keeping your super-hero life to yourself for as you can see all the damage it has caused. Call me a loner all you want, but there's a reason why I don't let a lot of people know certain things about me. Just something to think about kid and thanks again." After revealing how he felt Logan left along side Hank, leaving Peter and Kitty alone in the same room as Mary Jane.

"So I'm guessing you are next on the list to give a me some inspirational advice, right?" Peter smirk towards his girlfriend.

Kitty reveals a shy smile before responding. "Petey, what can I say? Both Logan and Wade have strong points and the last thing I want to do is come across as the girlfriend who tells you how you should treat your former girlfriends. Beside ultimately this is your choice between you and M.J so you really have the last say so. Whatever you decide, I believe that you will make the right decision for the both of you and I will support you regardless." She gives him a soft kiss and makes her way out the room to give Peter and M.j space. "I will leave you two alone." She said softly before exiting the room.

-Some time later-

Peter patiently sat right beside Mary Jane so he can talk to her when she wakes up. During the wait, Peter mange to figure out his decision on should M.J continue to know about his secret or no longer have her know about it. He snaps out of deep thoughts when he sees Mary Jane slowly wakes up.

"Peter?" She question softy as her vision became more clear seeing Peter.

"Yeah its me M.J. How do you feel?" He responds, making her relax more.

"I feel like I took a long nap and somewhat sore. Oh, I had this very odd dream with you in it." She told him.

"Oh really, well do tell what happen." Peter asks in a surprise tone to make sure she doesn't suspect anything.

Mary Jane sat up a little before explaining what she had dreamt about. "I dreamt that this weird freaky black stuff bonded with me and transform me into some type of freak that hated you and Kitty, and later I fought Spider-man and his friends. Yet the craziest part was that you was Spider-man in the dream."

Peter knew that now is the moment of truth, for the way she describe the dream its clear that she doesn't remember that he's Spider-man. He takes a deep breath and grabs her hand to explain what happen.

"Well M.J most of it wasn't a dream. You see the black freaky stuff is actually a live suit that my father and Eddie's father created together and at one point I actually did wear the suit but later took it off because of its evil intentions. The suit has used you to get payback at me since at the time me and you haven't been on the best of terms so I reach out to Spider-man and his amazing friends to help save you and you ended up here while you recover. I call your aunt Anna and told her you were spending the night at a friend's house so she wouldn't be to worry."

As Peter explains what happen, Mary Jane just sat and listens with a surprise look on her face. She couldn't believe that all of what Peter said happen and she couldn't really remember all of it. "Oh my... Peter I wouldn't think to hurt... wait you said we weren't on the best of terms and that's why the thing use me. Why aren't we on the best of term?"

This brought Peter back to the day they broke up and how that break up change the strong bond they had. "Because when me and you ended the relationship, you started acting differently towards me. A lot was said that I believe both of us regret, but I'm sorry for the hurt that I cause you because of it."

Tears begin to run down Mary Jane's face as she gets up to hug Peter and whispers, "Peter imp so so sorry, I don't remember why I acted different towards you and though I feel like we can't be the couple we once was right now, I really hope you can forgive me and that we can still be close friends. You still mean a lot to me Peter."

Having Mary Jane hugs him like this made Peter feel heavy inside, filled with so many emotions. He couldn't deny that somewhere in him, he still had feelings for M.J and if he could, he could just ask to make things work between the two. Then again, there are also the dark emotions due to the fact that M.J was also one of the reasons he fell to the deep depression that he had suffered recently. Lastly, however, his emotions brought him back to Kitty, the light that brought him out of the darkness of depression and how he truly love her and wanted to just be with her. Peter than gently hug Mary Jane back to simply say, "I already forgave you Mary Jane and I would like us to still be close for you, but of course we can only be close friends since I'm now back with Kitty."

Mary Jane wipes her face and looks into Peter eyes to ask him, "Peter... does she make you truly happy?"

Peter reveals a shy smile and answer, "Yes, she really does M.J more than I thought she would."

This lead to Mary Jane to smile back knowing that Peter has found someone who can make him happy like she once did. "That's all I need to hear and I'm happy for you two since I know she found a great guy in you."

"Thanks M.J, I really appreciate that. Now that we got all the mushy stuff out of the way, we better get you home. I ask Spider-man could he give you a lift back home if that's okay with you?" He asks her.

Mary Jane laughs at how Peter, despite them not being together, can be a sweetheart at times. "Ha-ha of course, I feel like I need to apologize to him as well."

Peter goes to leave the room to get ready to take Mary Jane home, but not without saying with a smirk, "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happen."

Suddenly the little red haired girl appears " Hello its time " she said causing Peter and M.J. To look at her " Uh excuse me ?" Mary Jane asks . The little girl suddenly turns into Mephisto causing both Peter and Mary to step back " Dont worry im going to help you " Mephisto says " Whats the price this time " Peter demands " Your love and Mary Jane's soul " Mephisto says " No way " Peter snaps " Deal but you change all this " Mary Jane says . Mephisto nods " This is going to take some universe changing but none of this will have happened " Mephisto says . Magic begins to swirls around Peter and Mary Jane " Im glad we can be together tiger " Mary Jane says, Mephisto laughs " Who said youll be together " Mephisto says as everything changes. " Wait what thats wasnt part of the deal " Mary Jane screams out " You never said anything about you two being together and now i have all your love " Mephisto says laughing as Peter and Mary Jane fade away.

\- Aunt May's House-

Thanks to Night Crawler, Kitty had already returned home to wait for Peter. She went home after leaving Peter to have one on one time but not without saying goodbye to the X-men family. She couldn't help but think of what happened , However she couldn't remember what they had been doing . She shook the thoughts out of her head until Peter comes back since at the end of the day she wants him happy, even if it meant feeling the hurt that she felt the last time they split up.

At that moment, Kitty heard the windows open up and sees Peter, still in his Spider-man costume, coming in the room. Kitty quickly gets up and wraps her arm around his neck to hug him, leading to Peter wrapping his strong arms around her waist to hold her in comfort.

Peter notices her heart was beating faster than usual. "What's wrong?" he asks which cause Kitty to lead him to the bed to talk about her concern.

"Peter, are you back with her?" Kitty asks in a low tone catching Peter off guard.

"Wait, what!?" Kitty tries to hold back tears as she explains herself " I know you love M.J. "

"Kitty I am not going to lie the thought of me and M.J getting back together crept in my mind, but like I told M.J we can only be close friends now because I am with you and I only want you. When you were missing, I found myself very concern for you and all I could think about was bringing you back to me. I love you so much my Kitty-cat." Peter confesses to her, bringing out tears of joy from Kitty knowing that she still has Peter's heart.

"I love you too, Petey." They lean in kiss each other softly until Peter crack a joke saying, "Plus I love watching you in action in your new Shadow-cat costume."

Peter figure at this moment he was going to receive a playful punch in the shoulder. However, Kitty grew a flirty smile and made Peter lay down so she could get on top on him to take off her shirt."

"Well then again, who needs a costume for this moment?" Peter asks as the couple share another night of making love to each other.

-Hells Kitchen-

A book on a pedestal suddenly flipped opened catching its owner's attentions . The man walked over to the book " Seems Mephisto have been up to something i better investigate it " the man said picking up a gold amulet that was shaped like an eye and grabbed a purple cloak and walked out the door.


End file.
